


Hidden Within

by EdwardsMate4ever



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exploration, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Het and Slash, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardsMate4ever/pseuds/EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "adult" education of Jacob Black - a normal hormonal 16-year-old. He needs an outlet for his frustration. Jacob/Edward, Jacob/Emmett, Edward/Carlisle, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas, harrytwifan and remylebeauishot.

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter One:  Prologue**

**Jacob POV**

 

Life was getting hard for me, literally and figuratively. I had imprinted, finally, but I imprinted on a baby girl. I loved Renesmee with all my heart—wanting to fulfill her every whim and childish desire, and I was truly happy to do so. But, damn it, I was also a sixteen-year-old, red-blooded teenager, and I had _needs_ to take care of. I felt like I had a constant boner. And I had no one to relieve me, except myself.  
  
Obviously, I never thought of Renesmee that way. She was my light and my life, but there were no sexual impulses in terms of her. _Thank God._ I had been scared at first, but those thoughts never entered my mind. When relieving the tension, I tried to help myself by thinking of the women I knew. Bella was over for me. Ever since she gave birth to Ness, she had absolutely zero pull for me. I had tried thinking of her a few times, but I always went soft, so I had given up after a while.  
  
Next, I had tried thinking of  Alice. She was cute and bubbly, but she was too much in the friend zone and, again, I’d deflate about halfway through my fantasies. Esme was a no go.  As beautiful as she was, I never really had a mom figure in my life. That was what Esme had become to me, and the thought of beating off to her was just gross. Leah… forget about it. Ugh, the thought made me shudder.  
  
That had left me with Rosalie. Thinking of her had worked for me. I hated her so much that my fantasies about her always involved me taking her forcefully—sometimes, against her will. While I had always cum that way, it disturbed me, so I tried not to do it much.  
  
All I was left with was a hot, faceless body. It was a means to an end, but I was still beyond frustrated. My body was like a sparking live wire, and there wasn’t much I could do about it until Nessie grew up, which would take years. I would probably end up spontaneously combusting…or choking on my backlog of semen. One way or the other, I was doomed.  
  
I finished my shower, pulled on my cutoffs, and headed down to the Cullen living room. I pretty much lived here now, since it was so difficult to be apart from Renesmee. Yet another reason I was going to spontaneously combust. I constantly had to watch what I was thinking, lest Edward find out. I also had to take care not to feel lustful around Jasper. It had happened a few times and he’d teased me mercilessly, even intensified the feeling for me, which was really not cool. So, yeah, I was walking a tight rope.  
  
Edward was in the living room, dancing in slow circles with Renesmee in his arms. He was singing her a lullaby to try to get her to fall asleep. It seemed to be working. _I don’t want to intrude,_ I thought to him. He shook his head and smiled, continuing his quiet song. Nessie’s eyes were heavy, but she gave me a slight smile as well. I smiled back sweetly, blew her a kiss, and sat down on the couch, watching them. It was a really heart-warming picture. Edward was a great dad. He loved his girl so much. As I watched the two of them, my heart swelled.

  
Suddenly, I couldn’t help but notice what Edward was wearing. He wore a tight, white wifebeater that looked a little too small for him. He wasn’t as muscular as me, but his biceps were still really well defined, his arms lean and lithe. He wasn’t much older than me when he had died, or whatever they wanted to call it, and he did look like a teenager, even though he was 90 or so. But he wasn’t gangly or awkward-looking. He was really beautiful.

At that thought, his eyes connected with mine and he smiled, small and shy. _Damn it._ Of course he heard me comparing my arms to his and calling him beautiful. _Stupid._

He turned so his back was toward me. I saw Ness had fallen asleep. Edward kept singing, probably to make sure she was deeply asleep, before putting her in her crib. My eyes raked down Edward’s back to his pants. He had on these grey drawstring pajama pants that fit all too well. They clung to his ass like static -- the curve of each cheek was really defined. Christ, even his ass was beautiful.

I gulped as an erection sprang to life, hard and heavy in the confines of my cutoffs. I was mildly horrified that I found Edward’s ass arousing, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away. He turned again to face me. I knew he could hear my thoughts, and I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn’t look at his face or care what I was thinking when his bulge was staring me in the face. It was a pretty big bulge. Damn, my cock twitched.  
  
Suddenly, Edward was gone. I guessed that he had gone upstairs to put Nessie down and probably to get away from my prying eyes and lustful thoughts. I sighed and leaned my head back against the couch. That was so wrong of me! I wasn’t gay, was I? Why was my cock responding like that, and to Edward’s body of all people? And the worst thing was, he knew. My mind was an idiot.  
  
I was busy admonishing myself and trying to get my erection to fade, but I couldn’t stop picturing Edward’s arms, back, and ass behind my eyelids. I didn’t even hear Edward return. He leaned over the back of the couch and whispered in my ear.  
  
“Want to go for a hunt with me?”  
  
Startled, I jumped a little. I regained a shred of composure, opened my eyes, and met his gaze.   _Alone?_ I thought.  
  
He nodded once. _Okay._  
  
I followed him out the door, trying to keep my mind blank. I didn’t want to imagine the possibilities—what this hunt really meant, what Edward wanted with me, what would happen—and have the thoughts picked from my brain. When we reached the tree line, I phased. We ran and ran, until we both smelled the herd of elk. Our instincts took over and we each took down a buck. As I tore into mine and started to eat, I watched him sucking his buck dry and easily reaching for another one. He bent over it to bite its neck, and the drawstring of his pants must have loosened a little with all the running. When he bent over, I could see the top of his hips and a peek at his crack. I couldn’t help myself, I whined. If I had been in human form, it probably would have been a moan. Jesus, what was wrong with me?  
  
Edward finished his doe and turned to me with a knowing look in his eye. He started to approach slowly. I rose from my mostly eaten buck and stared up at him through my wolf eyes.  
  
Then he spoke. “Phase back.”  
  
I realized that in our haste to leave on the hunt I had forgotten to tie my cutoffs to my leg.

_I have nothing to wear._  
  
“That’s okay. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”  
  
True, I had phased in front of him a number of times, so yeah, he’d seen me naked before—briefly. But I had always pulled my cutoffs on really fast. And I never had a boner in front of him before.  
  
He heard me thinking these things, of course. He smirked at the boner thought and looked me straight in the eye. Then he grasped his own crotch, making me look and focus on it. When I did, I saw he was at half-mast.  
  
My God, was this really happening?


	2. First Encounter

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

**Jacob POV**

 

I found myself desperately wanting to please Edward, despite my embarrassment, so I phased back to my human form and stood before him. One moment, a forbidding wolf;  the next, a vulnerable boy. I forced myself to lift my chin in a display of confidence. Even though part of me wanted to run, something more powerful caused me to stay. Perhaps it was curiosity. Perhaps I liked the way he appraised me with pleasant surprise. I knew I looked damn good. My caramel skin was flawless and every part of me was pure, toned muscle. Being a shifter definitely was a blessing in the looking fine department.

Edward's momentary surprise gave way to lust-l---aden eyes as his gaze raked down my naked form and came to a rest on my sizable, straining manhood. After a few long moments, his eyes rose to meet mine. His expression was unfamiliar to me, but he looked almost ravenous. I guessed he liked what he saw. I smiled at that thought, not breaking eye contact. He smiled too, and responded in a husky voice, "Yes, Jacob. I do."

He approached me very slowly, cautiously. I knew he was trying not to startle me by moving too fast, but I could see he desperately wanted to get closer—to kiss me, to touch me. It was plain on his face and in his tightly tented pajama pants, which were now hanging a little lower on his hips. I could see a little bit of bronze hair peeking over the edge of his pants, and I restrained myself from rushing over and pulling that drawstring so I could see all of him. The tease was really good right now. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me and tease me and bring me to the brink and push me over the edge.

But my mind was nagging at me, reminding me that he was dangerous. My mind and body were at war—my body needed to be touched, but my mind was becoming increasingly aware with every step he took that he could kill me very easily. Involuntarily, I took a few steps back.

As a shifter, I was much stronger than a human when not in wolf form. I wasn't nearly as fragile; I could take a lot more pressure without being injured. But I was still quite vulnerable to a vampire in my human form. Edward heard my trepidation, both in my thoughts and in my elevated heart rate.

"Please, I don't wish to hurt you. I only want to help,” he said in his velvety, convincing voice.

_But you could hurt me, even if you don't mean to._ My face still displayed confidence, but I couldn't hide my internal nerves from him. You couldn’t hide anything from a mind reader.

He smiled reassuringly. "Lucky for you, I have some experience in this area, where others of my kind do not. My family tells me I am stronger than even Carlisle in this way. Bella was just fine, and you will be too. You have nothing to fear from me."

His words did calm me. His expression was soft, his eyes pleading with me to believe him. I did.

I strode forward, stopping a few inches from his face. Edward was taller than me, but not by much. Just a slight tilt of our heads and our lips would meet. Edward took this as the invitation it was and leaned in closer. His ice-c-c-cold lips brushed against my flaming hot ones and we both shuddered at the shocking temperatures. I pulled away, a little overwhelmed. But the moment I pulled away, I missed the feel of his gentle lips on mine. They felt wonderful, cooling my searing hot skin. I wanted to feel his icy lips and hands against me, everywhere. Edward leaned toward my ear, his lips brushing the sensitive lobe, and whispered, "I feel the same, but reversed." I felt him smile against my skin, and then he licked the shell of my ear. A shock wave of pleasure ran down my spine and made my toes curl. My cock twitched painfully. I needed more, , , _now_.

I roughly threaded my fingers through the hair on the back of his head and drew him in, crushing my lips to his. Our lips moved hungrily against each other, drinking one another in. He ran his palms down my back and then back to my shoulders. The intense cold and just the right amount of pressure against my skin made me ache with need. He licked my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, begging entrance to my mouth, and I opened up for him as he deftly slid his tongue inside. He was delicious, like honey. I battled his tongue with mine, moaning with the pleasure of it. He returned my moans, grasping my hips and pulling me against his bulging cock. We ground into each other hard and I broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

He didn't stop, working his lips down my jaw and licking along my jugular to my collarbone. Every lick sent a tingle of pleasure straight to my cock, and I could barely take it anymore. I pulled roughly on Edward's hair, moaning deeply. He hissed at my tugging, and I realized that what I thought was rough was probably barely anything to him.

"No," he replied breathlessly. "It feels good. Feel what you're doing to me."

With that he loosened the drawstring on his pants and let them drop. He pressed his fully engorged cock against my thigh and ground into me, causing my naked, straining cock to grind into the hair on his thigh simultaneously. I groaned at the new, raw sensation. I needed to feel all of him, so I grabbed the front of his shirt and tore it off of him. He growled with desire and pulled me to the forest floor. I reached up and pulled his body tightly to mine—I wanted to feel the full weight of him against me.

"I can't do that, Jake. I am a lot heavier than I look—I don't want to crush you." He rolled us onto our sides so that we faced each other, but I couldn't hide my disappointment. "I'm sorry.” He was using that velvety tone again. "Let me make it up to you."

He brought his face down to my chest and nuzzled it, trailing his finger up the side of my body. He moved his mouth to my hard, flat nipple and licked it quickly. My disappointment was immediately forgotten. He licked at the other nipple and stopped briefly to listen to my heart before raining more kisses and caresses across my broad chest. I could barely think straight, but my hands had a mind of their own. They explored every line, plane, muscle and curve of Edward's upper body before settling on that sweet round ass. I grasped him there and squeezed. He moaned loudly, and mirrored the motion on me causing me to groan and crush my lips to his. We pulled each other's bodies flush against each other until our cocks were touching, and we bucked against each other, like we were trying to become one being.

I came up for air, and Edward took the opportunity to speak. "This is all so new for you, isn't it, Jacob?" I nodded. "I think we should take it slowly—not do everything at once." I whimpered and bucked against him. He couldn't leave me hanging like this! He gave my butt a squeeze. "I'm not going to leave you hanging. Let's just have one new experience at a time, that's all." _Okay, okay. Please! I'm going to burst!_ Edward laughed and held his hand in front of my mouth. "Lick," he commanded.

I dragged my tongue across his hand and watched as he reached between us and wrapped his long, , , agile fingers around my turgid flesh. The first contact was unreal—my head dropped and I screamed into his shoulder. He smiled into my hair and murmured something that sounded like "good boy." Then his hand started moving up and down, slowly at first, then picking up speed. The added lubrication of my saliva made his hand glide so easily across the skin of my shaft. I had never had another person stroke me before in my life, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

He laughed. "Of course I do. I've been doing it for 90 years..."

I smiled and gasped when he pulled his hand away from my cock to cup my balls. They tightened against my body at his cool touch. He very gently pulled and rolled first one, then the other, between his thumb and forefinger. I seriously wanted to cry; ;; it felt so good. He ran his hand up the crack of my ass, then back down, pausing to cup my sack in his palm before returning to my cock and grasping me forcefully.

"Tell me if my grasp is too hard or tight for you," he said gruffly. I nodded, my eyes rolling back in my head as he jerked me hard, twisting his hand over the tip and spreading the pre-cum with his thumb before pumping me ruthlessly, lightning fast. I could hear myself moaning and grunting with abandon. I forced myself to open my eyes and watch the action. Edward was stroking himself in time to the pumping he was giving me. This sent me over the edge and I cried out as I came, spurting all over Edward's thigh. He wasn't far behind, and I was still shivering from my orgasm when his own hit me all over my hip. The chill made me shiver, but not too much this time—I was getting used to it.

We collapsed into each other, drawing ragged breaths. As we started regaining ourselves, he rolled onto his back, taking me with him so I was resting my head on his shoulder. I put a leg over his, and we rested comfortably, looking up at the clouds until I fell asleep.


	3. Tutelage

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 3 – Tutelage**

**Jacob POV**

 

I didn’t know how long I had been asleep for, but when I stirred, I felt a moment of shock. My eyes still closed, I felt an evening breeze on my nude skin, and I felt like I was snuggling with a refrigerator. The refrigerator shook with a silent chuckle. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring at a bright-white, marble chest. It all came back to me then, and I felt a blush color my cheeks. I was beyond mortified.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed," Edward said soothingly. "Nothing to be ashamed of. This sort of thing happens all the time in my world." He casually stroked a finger up and down my arm.

Still not ready to meet his eyes, I thought to him, not trusting my voice. Well, it doesn't happen all the time for me! He squeezed my shoulder, but didn't say anything. I wondered if he heard me. My thoughts started to fly, remembering what I—what we—had experienced the hour before. I reveled in the memory of the pleasure he had brought me. I wanted more, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. How could it? What about Bella? Edward was married to her. She would be so pissed if she knew.

"I promise you, she wouldn't be."

That made me raise my head. I looked into his eyes incredulously. "Oh, right—she'd be just peachy about her husband fooling around with her best friend, and a guy, no less!"

He sighed. "There is much you don't understand about vampires, Jake."

I sat up and folded my arms across my chest. "Care to enlighten me?"

Edward rolled on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. He took a deep breath and seemed like he was trying to collect his thoughts.

"A little lesson in vampire culture is in order, I guess. Vampires are really seductive beings. I mean, look at me—" He gestured up and down his body. "In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m designed to be beautiful, nothing out of place…"

"Except your hair," I interrupted, brushing a stray piece behind his ear.

He smiled and continued, "Everything about us is meant to draw in our prey, like with our voice, body, charm. If we, as a species, dazzle humans, it makes the...meal...a lot simpler."

I grimaced. He sighed. "That's why I said as a species…obviously my family is different. Anyway, the natural seduction qualities we have carries over to other vampires too. There's a whole lot of sex that goes on in the vampire world."

Now I was confused. I could have sworn Bella had mentioned that she was his first. "But, I thought you were a virgin before Bella?"

"I was. I was too busy with self-hatred and torturing myself for being a monster to really notice anything sexual about myself. Esme thought maybe I had been turned too young, and that kind of stuck in my head too. But then, when I met Bella - the long dormant beast came out." He laughed.

I was still kind of confused though. "But you’re all married. So are you just talking about a lot of sex with your wife? Cuz if so, you're an adulterer now." I felt a pang of guilt.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, here's where you might freak out a little. Bella won't be upset if she finds out about this, because this stuff is totally normal for us. Vampires get crazy uncontrollable urges sometimes that they just have to act on. The only rule is you can't fuck a male's female, or vice versa. Like Alice couldn't fuck me, because bonds between mates are so strong that either Bella would kill Alice or Jasper would kill me."

My mind was reeling. _So...you're saying that you could fuck Jasper_?

"Or Bella could fuck Alice," he replied matter-of-factly.

_Has that happened_?

"Oh yeah." He squinted at me.

_And Emmett and Rose_?

"Emmett and me, yes. Rose is still warming up to Bella."

My mind was reeling. They always referred to each other as family, and even though I knew they weren't related, it still kind of weirded me out.

"Esme?" I squeaked.

He snickered. "I think they've dabbled. We don't really discuss details. It just is what it is. Like I said, it's normal for us. Bella may be a newborn, but those instincts were born into her, just like the thirst for blood."

The next thought kind of made me gag. Don't tell me you fucked your father.

He laughed heartily. "First of all, he's not really my father. Second, we call him father, but he's really the coven leader, and coven leaders only give - they don't receive. They dominate the whole coven. And third, yeah, he gave it to me." He winked at me.

I shut my eyes and tried not to imagine that mental picture. I took a steadying breath and tried to work out how I fit into all this. I wasn't a vampire, but I was essentially part of the coven now. I had a mate that could do nothing for me for a long, long time. Really, what was I to do? Would the rest of them really be accepting of Edward taking care of me this way? And why did he even want to? We had been mortal enemies for so long, I tried to steal his woman, I imprinted on his daughter, and now here he was, lying next to me naked on the grass after jerking me off? Nothing made sense!

"Let me try to explain, Jacob. I hear the thoughts of teenage boys all the time. Most of them fantasize all day long and…er, take care of themselves several times a day, sometimes even in the school bathroom. I know you don't do that very often, and you need to have some form of release, otherwise you're going to drive yourself crazy. I don't want you to climb a clock tower and take out a town because you're...frustrated. I care about you, and Bella cares about you, but mostly, Nessie loves you. I need to keep you sane for her sake and yours."

"So this is charity for you?"

"No...I like it. You're attractive and warm, and your pulse sounds beautiful. Besides, I'm a newly-awakened sexual beast that's been dormant for 90 years—I'll take it anywhere I can get it!" I chuckled and gave a little sigh of relief that he was trying to lighten the mood.

He reached for me then and weaved his fingers into my hair, pulling me down to meet his lips. "Don't think, Jake. Just feel." Our tongues battled for dominance as our bodies melted together, ready now for round two.

 


	4. Popsicle

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 4: Popsicle**

**Edward POV**

Lying entwined with Jake in the clearing, I was thrilled that he had accepted my justification of our actions. I'd developed a fondness for Jacob when he showed me time and again his willingness to self-sacrifice for the good of my wife and daughter, literally giving up everything he held precious to him to ensure their safety and well-being, and thus, my own. I owed him, and it was such an immense debt, I could never truly repay him.

I pulled him close, and as he lay in the crook of my arm, I lightly caressed his cheek. His mind was peaceful, so I let my own thoughts take center stage. I was excited that Jacob had shown an interest in me. I was always curious about him. I loved my Bella with everything I had and was over the moon that she would be spending eternity by my side, but part of me missed the warmth, the blushes, the fragile body and the pumping arteries of loving a human. I smiled at myself into Jacob's hair. I definitely had some incubus in me.

Granted, Jacob wasn't wholly human. I could be less gentle with him, which was a big plus. I loved being able to press my lips to the thumping pulse in his jugular and smell his earthy scent running through his veins. I couldn't resist that impulse at the moment. I shifted him so I could reach his neck and fluttered light kisses up and down. He let out a husky sigh and ran his strong fingers through my hair, pulling me closer. I happily complied.

I remembered the feel of his scorching hot, blood-filled cock in my hand and felt my own loins stiffen. A familiar knot started forming in my stomach. I needed to feel him again. I swiftly lifted my mouth back to his and sank my icy tongue into his feverish, willing mouth. He was delicious, like smoked hickory. I ground my hips into him as I raked my nails across his back and swept the deep recesses of his hot mouth. He groaned loudly, grasping my ass with his burning palms - it was exquisite.

His mind had been all but incoherent until this moment when I heard him think - _No...not fair. His turn._ I wasn't about to argue with that. I smiled against his mouth and murmured, "Mmmm. Yes, please."

He rolled me onto my back and straddled me across the waist. Our eyes met and he grinned wide. "Hold onto your hat." He chuckled.

I hissed in anticipation. He leaned into my neck and attacked it, alternately sucking and biting at my marble flesh. Each time his teeth tried to break my impenetrable flesh sent a tremor straight to my cock. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down next to my head, trailing his nips up my jawline. His flaming cock felt like it was burning a hole against my stomach and I couldn't control the cry of pleasure that tore from my throat as he nipped my earlobe and ground that red-hot poker against the dividing line of my abdomen. _That's right, I'm in control now._

He returned to assaulting my mouth, pulling my lower lip into his own wet, fiery mouth, sucking and biting, as his hands burned across my chest and up my arms. I found myself panting and moaning—the biting was driving me wild, provoking the beast within me. I took a deep labored breath and reminded myself - _Don't bite back. Don't bite back._

He halted the attack on my lips and slid further down my body to rain kisses over every inch of my torso. He flicked each nipple with the tip of his tongue in quick succession—the heat of his tongue on my sensitive buds made my hips buck up into him. I felt his smile against my stomach. I saw myself in his mind as he looked up at me—my eyes squeezed shut, my bronze hair completely wild, my hands grasping at the grass beside me. My chest rose and fell rapidly in time with my unnecessary panting. The sight of myself in the throes of passion made my balls tighten. I was distracted from the image of myself as he ran his tongue from the center of my chest where my dead heart was housed straight down to my navel in one swift, ultra hot motion. I cried out and my whole body writhed. Jacob stilled over my cock, staring at it. He was taking too long! God, I wished _he_ could read _my_ mind for once.

"Please Jacob," I whined. "Don't stop!" I looked down at him, pleading with my eyes, black with desire and need. He looked nervous. His eyes met mine.

_I want to take you in my mouth..._

"God, yes, please!" I moaned.

_...but I don't know how to do it. I've never done this before._

"I don't care what you do—do anything!" I growled. "Do what you think _you_ would want."

_Okay._

He contemplated my cock for a few more moments—the anticipation was killing me.

His tongue snaked out and he swiftly licked the ultra-sensitive underside of my cock from base to head. My head fell back as a strangled scream escaped my lips. It felt like my cock was hit by lightning, it burned so good. I was about to beg for more, when I heard him—

_Wow, so hard and cold. Like a Popsicle. Yeah, that's how I'll do it._

"Yes, yes, just like a Popsicle, that's perfect—now do it!" I cried.

He must have been encouraged by my reaction. I watched as his lips closed around the head of my aching cock. His tongue swirled around the tip of me, flicking the little ridge on the glans, burying the tip of his tongue in my slit. His movements were erratic, like he was lapping up the drippings from melting ice cream. He slid his hot wet tongue up and down my shaft. _Mmmm, don't want to miss any..._ The inconsistent licking, while intoxicating because I had no idea what was coming next, began to get infuriating as I longed for more pressure. I'd have to guide him to get what I needed.

"Take me all the way in—suck me, Jacob. Hard and fast and deeeep..." I moaned.

_Yes, sir!_ He plunged his mouth all the way down my length, hollowed his cheeks and sucked his way back up, his cheeks making a popping sound. My back arched and my toes curled. I encouraged him on, "Yes, again!"

He repeated the action, faster now. I watched his head bob on my cock and wove my fingers through his silky black hair, trying to guide his movements. He groaned around my length and it sent shivers up my spine. He turned the focus of his mouth to my head and gripped my shaft with his right hand, pumping furiously as his head bobbed and his tongue swirled as fast as he could go. His left hand reached around to cup my balls. I growled with pleasure as he gently pulled and rolled them between his fingers. The knot in my belly was so tight now, I was so close.

"Jacob," I gasped. "I'm gonna..."

_Maybe he'll be into this..._

As his teeth grazed the underside of my shaft, I exploded into his mouth.

"God, yes, Jacob. Uhnng. So amazing..." I cried as I spilled my seed into him.

He didn't stop pumping until he had milked every last drop from me. He released me from his steaming hot mouth, placed a tender kiss on the end of my softening member, and glided back up my body with a feather light caress. I shuddered. Our eyes met—his gaze was hesitant. _Was it good?_ "Very." I wiped away a trickle of my icy semen from the corner of his mouth. He smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss me. It was a sweet, tender, afterglow kind of kiss. I could taste myself in his mouth—the mix of ice and fire was intoxicating.

He stroked my hair, trying to get it back under control. "Edward, they're probably going to send a search party out for us soon."

I laughed, though he was probably right. We'd been gone for hours. We maybe had an hour left before they started to wonder. "You're right. There's a river nearby—let's rinse off."

I gathered my pajama pants—the only article of clothing we had between us. My wifebeater was torn to shreds. That was okay—I could blame that on a mountain lion. I wasn't ready to let everyone know what happened yet. Bella had to know first, and she was still out shopping with Esme for new home furnishings. It didn't matter that Jacob was nude; he could come back phased—that would make more sense since we'd been hunting, as far as the rest of the family knew. Except Alice. She would know. I felt it was only fair to warn Jacob.

"Jacob, I think we should keep this under wraps until I can tell Bella about it, okay?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "Sure, okay." _Makes sense._

"Alice will know though. I'm sure she knows already."

_Oh God. You mean, like, she SAW us?_

I nodded. "Probably. I know it's embarrassing at first, but she has seen far worse than that. You wouldn't believe the things Rose and Emmett do."

He threw his hands up and stuck his fingers in his ears. "I don't want to know. La, la, la, la, la!"

I laughed at him. He could be so silly. He smiled back widely.

We approached the river and swam in, cleansing the scent of each other off of our bodies. I felt a small twinge of sadness to lose his mark on me. Jacob had the same thought, and he sighed. He swam over to me and looked me dead in the eyes. His dark eyes shone with hopefulness.

_Edward, when can we do this again?_

This desire pleased me greatly. "Anytime you want to, Jake. All the girls are going to Milan in a couple of days for a shopping trip, remember? They'll be gone all week."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear and graced me with an intimate kiss. "Perfect," he murmured.

 


	5. Piano

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 5: Piano**

**Jacob POV**

 

When Edward and I returned, the house was empty. I was glad—I really didn't want to see anyone else just yet. I phased from wolf to human in the front lawn and pulled on my forgotten cutoffs. We walked inside in a comfortable silence. I was starving, so I headed to the kitchen for a quick snack, while Edward headed into the sitting room. I found a sandwich Esme had made for me in the fridge and started wolfing it down. Edward began to play and I listened to the beautiful, haunting composition as I polished off the sandwich. After placing the plate in the sink, my feet were pulled toward the source of the music.

I stood in the doorway, watching Edward play; his agile hands orchestrating the keys with such ease. It was so effortlessly pouring out of him. I was frozen in place, just watching him in awe.

"Come sit with me." He didn't stop playing, but he scooted over to make room for me on the bench. I crossed the room and sat down. The bench was not large, so our thighs touched. I felt heat rush through me at the contact. I watched his lithe hands as they flitted over the keys, eliciting as sublime a song as I'd ever heard. It filled my heart with joy.

The song came to a close. I longed for it to continue. Edward rested a hand on my knee, and I looked into his eyes.

"You inspired that one."

"Me? Did you just write that?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wow.” I was shaken to the core. No one ever did anything like that for me before. It made me feel special.

"You _are_ special." He smiled softly at me.

I felt my eyes flutter. I swore my heart even skipped a beat. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." Edward's gaze shifted from my face down to my bicep. He was examining the tribal tattoo I had gotten when I joined the wolf pack. "It's so intricate. Did it hurt?"

"A little," I lied. Of course, he knew that, but he didn't say anything.

"I wish I could get a tattoo. I would get Bella's name, across my heart, where she'll be for eternity,” he lamented.

So get one. What's stopping you?

He laughed. “You think a little tattoo needle could get through this?" He rapped his chest with his fist for emphasis.

Oh, right.

"Bella got my name tattooed on her as a wedding gift. It was the most personal gift anyone ever gave me. It even stayed through the transformation. I just wish I could do something like that for her." He sighed imperceptibly.

"Bella got a tattoo? That's hardcore!" I laughed heartily.

"Yeah, she's a cool chick." He grinned goofily at the thought of her. He changed the subject back to me. "But hers was probably pretty quick. This one must have taken hours."

He began tracing my elaborate tattoo with one icy finger. It covered my whole bicep and had so many small parts to it, but he didn't miss a single piece. He concentrated on it as he traced, like he was memorizing it.

By the time he finished tracing the entire pattern, I was shivering with desire and my erection was straining against my cutoffs. He raised his eyes to meet mine, they were black as coal. He breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled a satisfied sigh; I knew he could smell my lust. He gave me his sexiest crooked smirk and spun me around on the bench so my back was to the piano. He never broke eye contact as he hungrily yanked down the zipper and sank to his knees. He lifted my ass off the bench for what felt like a second, and suddenly, my cutoffs were around my ankles. There was something to be said for vamp speed.

He shifted his gaze to my engorged, throbbing cock and whispered, "Payback's a bitch." My eyes rolled back in my head as his mouth plunged down the length of me to the hilt. The sudden surrounding of his freezing cold, soaking wet mouth around my blazing cock was the most exquisite feeling I'd ever experienced. A deafening scream ripped from my throat, and my upper body fell back against the piano keys, filling the room with incongruous notes. Edward chuckled at the sound, and the vibrations from his vocal cords sent shivers down my spine. More notes filled the room.

He bobbed up and down so fast, sucking hard, always taking me all the way in until the tip of me hit the back of his throat. I thanked God he didn't seem to have a gag reflex, because I didn't think there could be anything better than this. My hands fisted in his hair as my hips bucked with abandon. I felt completely free—I knew I couldn't hurt him, so I gave it everything I had.

Very suddenly he stopped sucking, and I whimpered at the loss. He nuzzled into the hair of my crotch, breathing deeply. I tried to guess at what he'd do next.

"Don't think. Just go with it,” he muttered against my sack.

Then his tongue returned to me, snaking around one ball, then the other. It could get better. I groaned. Edward hummed against my right ball and sucked it fully into his mouth. More notes filled the room as my back arched. I felt like a contortionist. He lovingly suckled one, then the other, paying equal attention to both as he massaged my inner thighs. I had just about enough of this evil torture—I needed him back on my cock. I fisted my hands tighter in his hair and tried to drag him up. He didn't budge.

"Tsk. Tsk. So naughty." He gave my cock one long, slow lick as he pressed his thumb into the skin between my pucker and my sack. I don't even know what to call the noise that came out of me, something like strangling a cat. He looked up at me with some mirth in his eyes, and I watched as he sucked one of his own fingers seductively. I shivered. He ducked back down between my legs, and I felt his icy tongue soaking my entrance. I jerked at the sensation, fully not expecting that, and completely not expecting how good it would feel. He waited until I relaxed before he simultaneously took my cock back into his mouth and inserted his soaking finger inside me. It burned, and I gasped, my breath catching. He gave me a hard suck but didn't move his finger, giving me time to adjust. I took a deep breath and sent him a direct thought: I'm all right.

He moved then, pressing hard into my upper wall against my sweet spot. My vision blurred. I saw stars. He hit the spot again and again, sucking me so hard, so fast. My hips bucked wildly. The piano played its unmelodious tune. I was so close. Two more strokes did me in. I screamed his name as I poured everything I had into his arctic throat. He swallowed greedily. I struggled to breathe.

My bliss was interrupted by a lilting high-pitched voice. "Having fun there, boys?"

 


	6. Mine

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 6: Mine**

**Edward POV**

I had Jake's cutoffs back in place in a flash before Alice could get too much of an eyeful. Jake stared at the floor. His mind swirled with shock and shame. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to face her. Alice stood in the doorway, smiling broadly. Jasper was just behind her, wearing an annoying smirk on his face.

I glared hard at Alice. "You could have waited," I snarled, my voice dripping with venom.

Her smile dropped. _I'm sorry, Edward. According to my vision, you were going to be done by now. You must have made a last minute decision to prolong it a little more._ The corners of her mouth tugged up as she fought to prevent a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and huffed in irritation. She was right—I had made the decision to finger him on impulse.

Alice addressed Jacob, who was still burning a hole in the floor with his eyes. "Don't worry, Jake. I already knew what was going on. I saw you two in the clearing earlier."

Jacob groaned. _Hey floor? Swallow me up now please..._

I gave his shoulder a squeeze and returned to glaring at Alice. "Not helping."

She sighed and tried again. "Seriously, I've seen it all—that was nothing."

Jacob's head jerked up at that. His eyes flashed between anger and a touch of sadness. _It wasn't nothing._

"No, it wasn't," I said reassuringly. "Alice," my tone changed to acid, "outside."

Alice rolled her eyes and stalked off in a huff, Jasper closely following her, now struggling to hide his smirk. I gave Jacob a soft kiss on the forehead and squeezed his hand to try to reassure him before following them out to the front lawn.

_Oh my God, dude, you STINK._

I punched Jasper in the arm. He recoiled in mock horror.

_Ugh, don't wipe it off on me!_

Alice piped in. _Hey, Eddie, you've got a little something…_ She touched the corner of her mouth, squinting at my lips.

I instinctively wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before realizing she was teasing me. My irritation grew. She grinned. _Aw, I'm only playing._

Jasper continued. _So, you're showing the mutt a few things, huh? I bet I could teach him a few things too…_

I put up my hand to interrupt him. "Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there. Did you forget Jake is mostly human? Emmett maybe could show him a few things—he hasn't slipped up in fifty years. Carlisle, certainly. But you—you slipped up only ten months ago."

Jasper glowered, embarrassed by the reminder of his accidental kill. I felt a little twinge of guilt for bringing up his mistake, but his control was by far the most untamed of us all. I wasn't about to let him get within ten feet of Jacob's blood-laden, throbbing penis. "You'd probably kill him. I'm sure he'd appreciate the offer, but really, think of Nessie—she needs him around."

Jasper frowned, but he nodded. Alice rubbed his arm in a show of comfort. Jasper's frown lifted and his face became expressionless. A wall went up around his mind—I knew he was planning something. "Whatever you're planning, Jas, don't," I warned. I really didn't feel like playing the role of protector to Jacob.

Alice's eyes unfocused briefly in that moment. I caught a picture of Jasper, myself and a russet colored wolf in a clearing before it was blurred, and all I heard was the Gettysburg Address. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to block me. At least I caught a part of it before she was able to shut me out.

I wasn't happy that Jasper was still planning something in a scheme to further deflower Jacob, but I felt a little better that he would do whatever he planned while he was in wolf form—it was safer for Jacob. There was going to be no stopping Jasper now that his mind was made up. I took solace in the fact that at least I would be there when it happened to break things up if I had to.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Last night, when I returned from a very long day of shopping with Esme, I was mentally exhausted. As a human, I always despised shopping, and while I had a little more patience with my sharper vampiric brain, looking at endless paint samples in different shades of beige pretty much bored me to the core. All I had wanted to do was snuggle up in Edward's lap and try to shut my brain off. Sometimes I really missed being able to just go to sleep. But being close to Edward and Nessie always made whatever horrible day I was having a whole lot brighter.

But, the comfort of my lover's arms was not to be had immediately. He had something "important" to tell me. Apparently, Jacob had been fantasizing about my husband, which was so stupid. Everyone else had learned how to guard their thoughts around Edward—it was high time that Jake figured out how, too. But alas, Edward heard his thoughts and got turned on by whatever Jacob was thinking about. So now, Edward had decided to help Jacob by basically popping his cherry in all areas of sexuality. Now, I didn't have any problem with Edward dallying with the other men. Maybe because they had known each other for so long and still acted normal around each other afterwards—teasing like brothers, watching TV or just shooting the shit casually. Even if I was bothered, I couldn't really say anything because I was no saint when it came to sexy little Alice or the alluring, sensual Esme. It was just in our nature, and I was a willing and accepting participant.

I had a couple of problems with the Jacob thing. First, I knew that Jacob wanted to murder my husband not too long ago. I knew in my heart that Jake had gotten past hating Edward ever since Edward had been so accepting of Jake's imprint on our daughter, though it still irked me sometimes. What bothered me more, though, was that he wasn't a vampire. I knew it wasn't Jake's way to just be with somebody on a whim and then act like nothing happened the next day. Edward assured me that he explained our culture to him, but I feared it wouldn't sink in. Under his tough, sarcastic exterior, my best friend was a sensitive guy. I didn't want to have to hurt him for falling in love with my mate. Edward reaffirmed that he was mine as intimately as possible that night, and I felt much better knowing that his feelings and desires for me hadn't changed.

The next morning, when we brought Renesmee back to the main house once she woke, I watched Jacob. He showed his usual favorite-uncle-style affection toward Nessie, building towers with blocks, singing songs, reading children's stories. But I caught his sidelong glances, the burning desire for my husband in his eyes when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Edward didn't show him any special attention; in fact, he seemed to avoid getting too close to Jacob all day. Towards early evening, my mate looked a little tortured. There must have been something in Jacob's thoughts that he was trying and failing to ignore. I was at the end of my rope. I strode over to Jacob, standing directly over him where he sat on the floor with my daughter.

"Can we talk?" I tried to keep my tone friendly, so that he would agree. I hoped to God I succeeded.

He met my gaze and smiled brightly, but there was a flash of worry in his eyes. "Sure, Bells."

We strode outside, and walked down the long driveway of the estate, until I knew we were out of hearing range. I turned to face him, hands on my hips, and got straight to the point.

"I know what went on with you and my husband."

He didn't look surprised. I guess Edward must have warned him that I would be told. Damn right—Edward kept nothing from me. He chewed his lip nervously before he spoke.

"Are you mad?"

He looked up from the ground at me with puppy dog eyes. My anger deflated. He always knew how to get to me.

I sighed heavily. "Not mad, per se. More like concerned."

"About what?"

I raised an eyebrow at him incredulously.

Words rushed from his lips. "It's nothing to worry about really. I've just been so frustrated. And I have no outlet for it. He was worried for me, wanted to keep me from going nutso, so he decided to help me. And he has. Helped me, I mean. A lot. I feel much better." He smiled nervously.

Getting exasperated, I said, "I'm not concerned about him—I'm secure in our relationship. I'm concerned about you."

His brow furrowed. "Why? I just said I'm fine. I'm being well taken care of."

I was going to have to spell it out for him. "I've seen the way you've been looking at him today like an infatuated schoolgirl. It's kind of pathetic. Stop those feelings in their tracks, Jacob Black. Do not fall in love with my mate."

He pleaded with me to understand his side. "Bella, I'm not in love with him! He's just showing me things I've never experienced before, ya know? I mean, like, amazing things that feel so good. I've never been with anyone before. I imagine everyone has some affection for their first, right? I mean, surely you can understand that? You were a virgin yourself not too long ago. I don't love him like that, I promise. But I do care for him, I can't help that. I understand how things are."

Damn it, I believed him. Mostly. There was still a little nagging doubt, but I brushed it aside. I knew Jake loved me, and loved Ness and would never do anything to break up our family. More than that, I had faith in Edward that he wouldn't allow that to happen.

I decided to steer the conversation away from my husband and try to influence him to try new things. "Maybe, now that you've had a little experience, you should broaden your horizons. Try Emmett on for size. Or Jasper—that could be interesting since he controls emotions. Or Carlisle—Esme always seems pretty content; I bet he's good."

He grinned at me, seeming relieved. "Not bad ideas at all."

I felt satisfied that my message was received, but just to be sure, I looked him square in the eye and firmly said, "He's mine, and don't you forget it."

 


	7. Voyeur

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 7: Voyeur**

**Jacob POV**

That evening, as the four mated pairs of vampires retired to say their intimate farewells, I knew I had to get the hell out of there. Otherwise I would be subjected to a cacophony of carnal noise and victim to a painful throb in my pants that would be impossible to repress. I had a lot to mull over, anyway. I phased and ran down to the river that bordered on Sam's territory—the Rez.

I phased back when I arrived and got comfortable sitting on a mossy boulder overlooking the rapidly rushing river. My thoughts weren't safe from the other wolves if I was in wolf form, and I didn't want any of them to know what had been going on with me. I seriously doubted they would understand. I just sat and stared for a while, watching the light of the crescent moon reflect off the water.

I thought about what Bella had said to me. She was seriously worried. She didn't need to be…did she? I knew in my heart that my intended was Nessie, but it was hard to reconcile that in my mind. It was nearly impossible for me to picture her as an adult. My mind was working on overdrive to find an outlet for my deafening carnal desires. Edward, perhaps unwittingly, had come to my rescue. He made me feel things I didn't know I could feel, and if I was honest with myself, I was smitten. He was just so damned seductive, I could barely stand being in the same room with him now without aching to kiss those pale, supple lips and run my hands over every inch of his perfectly chiseled, marble form. I wasn't in love, though—I was in lust.

I didn't want to piss off my best friend. I knew she was wickedly jealous of the attention I was pouring on Edward, and if I were her, I would've probably ripped my head off by now. As I sat there on that boulder, I tried to reconcile myself with her suggestion to try the others. They were all beautiful and kind of scary, in different ways.

Emmett, with his curly black hair and giant stature, had a physique one could easily compare to Hercules. His superior strength was evident in his strapping, muscled arms and chest—he reminded me of a sexy bodybuilder. He had an easy smile and a charming, funny demeanor that would be a turn-on to anyone with half a brain. He was gorgeous and sexy, but his sheer strength sent a shiver of fear up my spine. Even with my fast healing and strong shifter body, he could easily injure me, perhaps even fatally. I wasn't sure how good his control would be, but I could be willing to give him a shot.

The notion of control brought me to Carlisle. I was absolutely positive there would be nothing to fear being with him, even less to fear than being with Edward. But, as beautiful as he was—soft blond hair, angular features, the picture of youth with the wisdom of the ages etched in his golden eyes—I couldn't fathom myself being with him. Maybe it was because I knew he was positively ancient. Maybe it was because he was a doctor so I thought everything would be too clinical. Maybe it was because I respected him too much. Maybe it was because I knew in my heart of hearts that he wouldn't agree to defile me.

And then there was Jasper. This man was the epitome of fierce sexiness. His flowing flaxen mane, his large doe-like eyes, his hint of a Southern drawl, his body that I could tell was toned even though I never saw him shirtless—he was definitely hot. But, he also frightened me most of all. He was the quietest Cullen, always sort of ghosting around—a total mystery to me. Certainly, that was part of the allure, but his beautiful face always held a slightly tense look of hunger. It screamed danger. I knew in my soul that this man would not be able to control his bloodlust with me. As much as I wanted him, I was more so afraid of him.

All my musings led me back to Edward, whom I viewed as the most harmless to me personally, and possibly Emmett. I made a mental note to feel him out this week while the ladies were gone. Satisfied that I might be able to focus on someone other than my best friend's husband, I phased back to wolf form to run some patrols through the Black Pack/Cullen territory. It was around 9pm. The rest of my pack were in La Push having a cookout for Emily's birthday, so I knew I'd be alone in my wolf mind for a few hours now, free to think whatever I chose. I ran through the forest, enjoying the wind whipping through my russet fur and the underbrush crunching under my huge paws.

Quiet feminine moans filled my consciousness quite suddenly. My rounds had brought me in very close proximity to Edward and Bella's cottage. My mind told me to keep moving, but my body had other ideas. Unthinking, I phased back to my human form, aware on a subconscious level that my wolf paws might make too much noticeable noise. The scent of wolf would also certainly alert them of my presence. My unclad feet moved silently of their own accord.

I crept cautiously to the window of their bedroom, every step surefooted, so as not to snap any twigs or rustle too much grass. I instinctively approached with only as much sound as the wind might make. I knew they would be able to sense me anyway—I knew he'd be able to hear my mind. I was counting on them being too caught up in what they were doing to notice. Just in case, I told myself not to think, just to watch and absorb the scene before me. I rose up silently, just enough to peek over the sill.

There on the opulent bed lay the object of my desire, his face nestled between the legs of the woman I once thought I loved. She was moaning softly, her body writhing, her fingers entwined in her husband's hair as he lapped at her slick folds. Blood filled my cock so fast I felt dizzy. I watched Bella's chest rise and fall rapidly with unneeded breaths. Edward's hand ghosted up her side and cupped one of her supple, perky breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipple before tweaking it. Her back arched and she cried out how good it felt, she was close to the brink.

"Edward!" she gasped. "Oh, God, I'm gonna miss this."

He rose from her center and kissed his way up her body, making her shudder. "As will I," he whispered in her ear, before slowly sinking his length into her. A droplet formed on the end of my dick as I watched his glistening cock disappear into that wet hole of warmth. They moaned in unison and started to move together. It was really quite beautiful, the way they held each other, whispering sweet sentiments, thrusting gently but with purpose. I knew I was witnessing true love as they gazed into each other's eyes. A twinge of shame washed over me. I tore my eyes away from their faces, and instead raked my gaze along the length of Edward's back. His gyrating hips captivated me, and the rise and fall of his perfectly round ass made the breath hitch in my throat and my cock throb painfully. I lost all control and grabbed hold of myself, pulling rapidly along my shaft, twisting at the head. I held my breath as I tried not to make a sound.

His thrusts were getting deeper now, her hips bucking up against his, their moans growing in volume and intensity. The knot in my stomach grew ever tighter as I assaulted myself as fast as I possibly could. I kept my eyes on his pumping ass, imagining myself beneath him. One, two, three more thrusts and all of us plunged over the edge. I moaned loudly along with them as my seed poured over the flowers below the window. My eyes flew open as I crouched where I was, daring not to breathe, sure they must have heard me, sure that they could smell the scent of my release. I heard some sighs and rustling inside. If they heard me, they didn't seem to care. Even so, I hightailed it back to the tree line, crouched low to the ground just in case.

Once I reached the trees, I quickly phased and ran off, trying not to think until I was miles away from the cottage. When I felt I was far enough away to think freely, my mind replayed the images—Edward's impassioned face; their two bodies entwined in the erotic embrace; his picture-perfect rear end; my own body beneath him, my face twisted, my mouth forming an "O", moans escaping us both. My wolf dick was getting hard again picturing myself in Bella's place.

An unwanted voice rang through my skull.

_Oh my God, Jake. Fucking SICK!_

Of course that cunt bitch Leah would leave the party early. This was just fucking great.

_Gross, Jake. What is wrong with you, man? Why are you fantasizing about the leech?_

_I wasn't! I was patrolling earlier and I kind of stumbled on Edward and Bella doing the deed._

_Right, you stumbled on it, with your wolf nose and sensitive hearing. Sure, Jake. Gee, I never took you for the voyeur type. Doesn't seem your style._

_Fuck off, Leah. Find someone else's mind to raid._

_No way. This is much too fun. I wanna watch you squirm!_

No fucking way I was going to let her make me squirm. With a sharp pop, I returned to my human form, and made my way back to the main house on foot.

 


	8. I Always Know

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 8: I Always Know**

**Edward POV**

 

_you who were born with the sun above your shoulders_

_you turn me on, you turn me on_

_you have to know_

_you who were born where the sun she keeps her distance_

_you turn me on, you turn me on_

_but so does she_

_you who were born there where beauty is existence_

_you turn me on, you turn me on_

_your body heals my soul_

_you who were born where you shiver and you shudder_

_you turn me on_

_the girl is gone_

_so come on, let's go_

_" **Greek song" Rufus Wainwright**_

 

It was so funny—so futile—when people tried to keep things from me. That's why Jacob was so refreshing. He didn't seem to have a clue how to guard his thoughts. I knew he had been there last night, watching. I had been swept away in Bella, though, so when I initially smelled him, I brushed it off as a protection detail—he often slept outside Nessie's window in an effort to guard her. His mind had been blank, so I dismissed his presence and continued to worship my wife's perfect body. But then, right at the brink of our climax, an image of myself and Bella in the moment flashed through my mind. That little fucker was watching us. And then I smelled the telltale scent of his seed. Bella's own nose crinkled at the smell, but she had no frame of reference to identify it, thankfully. I felt no need to inform her of the intrusion—I would deal with that today.

_Earth to Edward._

Jasper shoved my shoulder, bringing me back to the present. I guess I had been staring into space for a while.

_Your emotions are all over the place. You okay?_

I nodded and shrugged. "I guess I just miss Bella."

_No way. I think it's Jacob related. What have you been doing to him? He ran out of here early this morning, all conflicted with shame and lust. It was weird._

If I told Jasper, he'd tell Emmett, and I'd never hear the end of it. "Nothing. I haven't done anything since you walked in on us with Alice."

Jasper snickered. "Well, maybe you ought to. That boy's on the brink of exploding."

Emmett walked in, carrying Renesmee, fresh from her bath. "Hey, bro, I was thinking of taking the little princess to the Aquarium. She was showing me how much she was loving the bath water, so I thought she'd like to see some fishies."

Renesmee nodded enthusiastically, and placed a hand on Emmett's cheek, reaffirming her desire to go. "Wanna come?" Emmett asked, looking between Jasper and I.

Jasper nodded and rose from the couch.

"Nah.” I shook my head. This was a perfect chance to confront Jacob about last night. Jasper shot me a knowing look. I ignored it. "I'm sure Ness would enjoy a trip with just her uncles."

She smiled and clapped.

"Sounds good," said Emmett as Jasper tickled her tummy, making her squeal with glee. I kissed her goodbye and watched them drive away.

As soon as they were gone, I searched for Jacob's trail. When I caught the familiar woodsy scent, I took off to find him. As I ran, I tried to work out what I would say. I was going to tear him a new asshole for his voyeuristic inclinations. His scent was growing stronger as I realized where I was headed—my meadow. That made me even more irate—that meadow was mine! He had no right to be there, the very place where Bella and I had declared our love. I was close enough to him that his thoughts invaded my mind. He was thinking about me and Bella, intimately engaged. My anger fueled my pace, and I veered upwind so he wouldn't catch me coming. I slowed significantly to preserve the element of surprise. And then, through the branches and leaves, I caught sight of him.

He was lying on his back, frantically tugging on his magnificent mahogany cock. My mouth gaped as his mind filled with a whole different set of images. Jacob's own face twisted in the throes of passion as I thrust deep inside him. His nails scratching down my back, his legs hugged tight around my hips, me biting down on his neck.

Any anger I had previously felt swiftly gave way to intense arousal. I was instantly hard, and I shed my clothes silently, grasping myself in an effort to catch up to him as I reveled in the images of his mind's eye. It didn't take long—a few expert strokes, and I was right there with him.

Right as he was about to climax, the wind shifted and carried my scent to his nostrils. He bolted upright, his dick going limp with shock. His wild eyes searched the trees for me.

_Edward? Where are you?_

I stepped out of the trees, hand still on my aching cock, just as the sun broke through the cloud cover. His mouth gaped open as I stepped fully nude into the sunlight. There were no thoughts in his mind as he stared, utterly overwhelmed by the sight of my glittering skin shining before him. I released my hold on myself and slowly closed in on him. He finally recovered enough for his disjointed thoughts to flood over me.

_Everything. Every inch shimmers…Adonis. No, Apollo. Some Greek god, I don't know._

I stopped a few feet away from him, gazing down at him. My eyes twinkled with mirth. "I don't know about all that. But I appreciate the thought."

He rose to stand before me and we drank in the sight of each other. The difference between us was vast. He—fiercely hot to the touch, dark skinned, jet-black hair, every muscle well-defined, soft, supple flesh, full lips, deep brown eyes, the large, worn hands of a laborer. Me—ice cold, ghostly pale, wild bronze hair, leanly toned, rock-hard skin, slender lips, fluid golden eyes, the long fingers and lithe hands of a pianist. Polar opposites. But the common denominator no one would deny was that we were both spectacular specimens.

He reached out and pulled me closer, running his hands over my arms, watching the spectrum of light reflect off of my skin. His white-hot hands travelled across my chest and stomach, his eyes raking down my lower half, awed that literally every part of me was alight. He lifted his eyes to meet mine—they were deep pools of desire. He ran his fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck and drew me in, his lips crashing hungrily against mine. He ran his tongue across my lower lip, drawing it in between his teeth, begging entrance. I let him in, and our tongues danced together. I didn’t think I would ever get used to the clash of ice and fire as we kissed. I moaned harshly and wrapped my arms tightly around him, dragging him to me until our bodies were flush. I shoved my thigh between his in an attempt to get even closer. He broke the kiss to come up for air, his breathing ragged.

I leaned down to brush my lips against his carotid, alternating flicks of my tongue and soft kisses from my lips. I indulged in the feel of his blood rushing through the artery, breathing in his unique scent deeply. He sighed and melted a little, resting his body weight against me. I heard him gasp, and I pulled back to look at him. He was staring at the place where my neck met my shoulder, the only place that didn't shimmer in the sun. Carlisle's bite. He'd never seen me shirtless in the sun before, and his eyesight was not sharp enough to notice the silver crescent in normal circumstances. I tensed a little as his fingers ghosted over the transformation scar, the telltale sign of my vampirism. His mind was entranced as he worked out the meaning of this scar. His head gravitated toward my neck and he formed his mouth perfectly over the scar. I realized I was holding my breath. I searched his thoughts but there was nothing. And then he bit me.

My head fell back, and I let out a feral growl. He moaned and bit down harder, grasping my ass and squeezing so hard that I would have been bruised if it were possible. I bucked my hips against him with abandon. Nothing like a bite to get a vampire off. I fought to retain some semblance of control of the situation—this was putting a monkey wrench in my plan.

I shoved him, not enough to hurt him, but definitely enough to move him off me. He was taken by surprise and fell to the ground. He whimpered at the loss. I knelt before him and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I can make your daydreams a reality, Jacob." His breath hitched.

I rose and took a few steps back. "If you want more…"

He nodded eagerly. I shot him a devious smile.                       

"…you'll have to catch me."

I raced away, hearing him phase just behind me. I didn't run as fast as I normally did—after all, it wasn't the easiest thing to run with a hard-on the size of Mount Everest. I caught an image of myself running before him, my bare ass bouncing as my legs pumped me forward. I ran faster—I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to get us where I wanted us and claim him as mine.

We were getting close to our destination. I could stop on a dime, but I knew Jacob would need time to slow.

I called over my shoulder to him. "We're almost there. Slow down and phase."

He did as I instructed and grabbed me up around the waist, my back to him.

"Gotcha!" He chuckled. I laughed with him and led him the short distance to our destination.

As our journey's end came into view, he stopped suddenly. Before he could react, I scooped him up in my arms and carried him over the threshold of the cottage.

 


	9. Fill Me Up

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 9: Fill Me Up**

**Jacob POV**

 

Edward's stunt of carrying me over the threshold of the cottage actually meant a lot to me. It meant he was taking this seriously—I felt confident that he would be gentle and thoughtful—I didn't have to be afraid. Nervous butterflies fluttered in my belly anyway. I didn't really know what to expect. I'd never really considered being with a man before all of this. But Edward made it so easy. It felt natural. So, while I was undeniably anxious, I had no fear. I trusted him completely.

I nestled my head into his shoulder, tightening my hug around his neck as he carried me into the bedroom. He shifted me easily in his arms and lowered me smoothly onto the bedspread. He climbed onto the bed in a fluid motion and straddled me. He stared into my eyes, searching my mind, looking for any signs that I didn't want to proceed.

I erased his doubt by licking my lips and pulling his head down to meet me. My lips fell in with his, and we poured all of our passions and desires into the kiss wholeheartedly, our bodies pressed flush, leaving no room for even air between us, our tongues dueling to see who desired the other more. There was no winner before I finally needed to come up for air. He took that opportunity to worship my body. He rained fervent kisses along my jawline, down my neck, down the divide of my chest. I gasped and moaned as I lost my mind to the sensations. Somehow, he was able to take my already taut nerve endings and heighten them with each kiss and caress, catapulting me to levels of bliss I didn't believe were possible.

His freezing hands ghosted down my blazing hot abdomen, leaving icy trails as his glorious mouth worked each bud on my chest in equal turn. He ran his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of me, tugging lightly, as he laid playful nips down my abdomen. My hips bucked against his chest involuntarily, and he let out a sigh as our cocks pressed together.

He took me in both hands then, one at the base and one at the head, gently twisting up my shaft as he ran circles on the tip with the thumb of his other hand, spreading my juices over the entire head of my cock. I made an inhuman noise—never before had I felt something so intensely pleasurable.

"Ungh...ungh...do it again," I whispered, my voice raspy.

He complied, more forceful this time. My hips bucked against his hand wildly. He grunted with satisfaction and met my heavy-lidded gaze, shooting me a devious smirk. He very languidly took his lower lip into his mouth and sucked at it deliberately. I licked my own lips in response. Never breaking eye contact, he lowered his body to lie with his head between my thighs and brought his lips to the tip of my throbbing cock.

His tongue snaked out and he licked, swirling it around the tip before descending down the underside of my shaft at a snail's pace. I threw my head against the pillows and arched my back as the delicious agony overcame me. Please, no more teasing. He tormented me with a few more long licks before taking me fully into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he worked his way up to my head, only to take me back in even deeper than before. It was official—Edward Cullen was a god.

He chuckled around me and the vibration made me cry out in ecstasy. He palmed my balls gently, rolling them around in my sack. I writhed against the mattress. And then—oh God—he swallowed around my cock, constricting me deep within his throat; my answering screams of ecstasy could probably be heard for miles.

"Oh God, Edward!" I cried. "I'm so close!"

He released me from his throat then, and I whined like a child, pouting down at him. He smiled back at me.

"We can't have that now, can we?" he drawled. "We're only just getting started."

I whimpered again pathetically as the knot in my stomach loosened a bit with the loss of contact. He didn't let me lose too much steam though. He laid on his side, as I laid on mine, facing him. He kept my blood pumping by suckling my neck, surely leaving behind a mark, and raking his nails down my back. I found myself writhing against him, aching for more. What "more" would be, I wasn't entirely sure, but whatever it was, I needed it now.

In answer to my mind, he placed three fingers to his lips and drew them in, salaciously sucking them, staring deeply into my eyes. They were literally dripping wet when he removed them from his mouth, and he didn't break eye contact as he ran them down my spine, between the divide of my buttocks. I shivered in anticipation. He nudged my thigh to rest on top of his with his forearm, opening me wider. I gasped as he entered me with first one finger, then two. It stung a little, but it wasn't unmanageable. He worked me with his two fingers for a few strokes before adding a third. I squeezed my eyes shut, unwilling to look into his anymore. That one hurt quite a bit more.

He knew what he was doing though. With one painful twist, he curved his fingers in the direction he wanted. I felt him make a come hither motion with his fingers hidden within me, brushing against my upper wall. He had found my prostate and my head lolled back, loud sounds escaping my lips. It was so intense—I didn't know I was capable of making such noises. I ground my ass against his hand, craving more. He gave it everything he had, breathing rapidly against my neck, grinding his gloriously stiff cock against mine.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked breathlessly. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He slowly removed his fingers and rolled me onto my stomach. I pressed my face into the pillow for a moment, breathing deeply, readying myself for what was to come. He positioned himself behind me, lifting my hips to rest me on my knees. I followed suit by raising my upper body up on my hands. I may not have done this before, but I had seen nature shows; I knew how my body should be positioned. I continued to breathe deeply, in through my nose, out through my mouth, trying to calm my nerves. He reached around me and stroked my cock hard, pumping me into oblivion. Any nerves I was feeling were buried in the lust of the moment.

"Do you want this, Jacob?" he asked, gruffly, rubbing his cock across my cheeks.

"Yes, Edward, please!" I cried.

He let out a feral growl and parted my cheeks, nudging my legs further apart. Reality struck me, and I felt a twinge of panic when I felt the icy head of his cock pressed against my entrance. But Jacob Black never backs down from a challenge. It was now or never. And in one fell swoop, he entered me to the hilt.

I felt like I was just impaled with a steel rod. My body shook with the immense pain of his intrusion, my tight ring of muscle burning so acutely. I heard a tortured scream rip from my throat. I made fists in the bedspread and bit my cheek hard in an effort to keep myself from crying, it hurt so bad. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't stop the hot tears from streaming down my face.

Edward struggled to hold himself back from moving inside me. I could tell because the vampire was shaking with the effort it took. He whispered hoarsely through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry. It will get better, I promise." I willed myself to believe him. He reached up, careful not to jar me further, and tenderly wiped the tears from my cheeks.

His hand moved then, running down my spine, circling my hip and taking hold of my cock that had gone limp with the harsh penetration. He stroked me gently at first, gradually tugging harder as the blood pooled between my legs again. Focusing on that sublime sensation helped me deal as my body adjusted to the size of him. The coldness of his dick was beginning to have a numbing effect, and as he kneaded my cock in expert fashion, the pain began to wane. It still hurt some, but I was more accustomed to it. I found myself wanting more. I cautiously rocked my hips back into his, eliciting a grunt from him. That was the only encouragement he needed.

He pulled out slowly, almost completely, and repositioned himself at a different angle before plunging back into me. This time he hit my bundle of nerves directly. I cried out with the intense, all-consuming pleasure of it, bucking wildly against him, losing all control, needing more, _more._

He gripped my hips tightly, taking control of my movements and setting a steady rhythm. Our hips rocked in tandem, each thrust he made a little harder, a little deeper. Every rub against my internal pleasure center sent chills down my spine—I was losing control fast—there was no way I was going to last much longer. The next thrust sent such a strong shiver through my body that my rectal muscles clamped down hard around Edward.

He let out a fierce roar that would frighten a bear. "Oh God, Jacob," he cried. "Your ass is so fucking tight."

His words were going to push me over the edge. "Yes! Edward, fuck! Fill me up!”

And with that I came forcefully all over the bedspread, howling at the top of my lungs. Yup, I actually fucking howled. My ass clenched spasmodically around Edward's steel shaft as I rode out my orgasm. He joined me quickly, spewing curses and squeezing my ass cheeks together, making me close even tighter around him. I ground my hips against his as I relished the feeling of his ice cold seed filling me and seeping through my lower cavity.

We gasped for the breath that the force of our mutual climax knocked out of us. His gasps were more out of habit; mine were completely necessary. He slid his softening erection out of me, and I mourned the loss of our connection. Edward took me in his arms and rolled onto his side, pulling me close to face him. His hand on my cheek, he drew me in and we shared a gentle, affectionate kiss.

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. I wondered what he was thinking about. He made no move to answer my thought, so I lost myself in those beautiful, haunting eyes. They were so fluid; the golden irises seemed to dance. I found myself wondering what color his eyes had once been.

"Green," he answered. "They used to be green."

I wished I could have seen them that way. "I bet they were beautiful."

He smiled that lovely crooked smile, and poked me gently in the ribs. "Do you realize that you howled?" He chuckled lightly.

I joined in his laughter. "It probably would have sounded a lot better as a wolf."

"Nah, it was hot." He pulled me close as he rolled onto his back. My head rested in the crook of his arm, his hand lightly stroking my forearm, my hand tracing figure eights on his chest. I breathed his scent deeply. It hadn't changed at all, but he no longer smelled repulsive to me.

On the verge of sleep, I let his delicate caresses lull me. I fell asleep feeling complete. Feeling loved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fill Me Up" is taken from the movie Election. Jacob watched it when it first came out, and Reese Witherspoon was his wet dream for a while ;)


	10. Jasper's Plan

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 10: Jasper's Plan**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett, Edward, Jacob and I were lounging in the living room that evening, watching an episode of True Blood. It was a guilty pleasure of ours to watch that show, to make fun of the way they portrayed vampires. Sometimes it would surprise us by nailing certain aspects of our kind, but mainly it was all wrong, and we took great pleasure in laughing our way through each episode.

It was honestly more fun having Jacob there this time, adding his comments about how wrong or right they portrayed shifters. Mostly they had it wrong, which was to be expected. As much fun as his commentary was, I found myself rather annoyed with him and Edward at the moment. Jacob was curled up on the couch next to Edward, his head resting in Edward's lap. Edward was casually stroking Jacob's silky black hair. They both exuded contentment and serenity—even an element of love. It would have been lovely if it didn't make me a little bit sick. I had been all for their involvement when I thought it would be more wanton fucking and less this lovey-dovey crap.

I had a feeling that Jacob was going to end up being hurt when this week was over and Bella came back. Edward would surely welcome her return with open arms and heart, leaving Jake by the wayside. More than anything, I wanted to show Jacob that sex wasn't always all about intimacy and love. He deserved to know there was another side. And Edward, I wanted to punish him for effectively leading the wolf on and handing him the wrong idea on a silver platter.

True Blood ended, and Emmett clicked over to SportsCenter. I rolled my eyes—that boy could never get enough sports. He mumbled to himself as they recapped the college football games that had occurred earlier in the day. Bored, my attention was drawn again to the pair on the couch. They were absolutely not paying any mind to the television, or even to the fact that there were others in the room. Affection ran through them as Jacob turned to look up at Edward, head still in his lap. They gazed into each other's eyes, holding hands, thumbs slowly tracing circles on one another's skin. My annoyance started to wane a bit with all the affectionate emotions they were throwing off into the air. This only served to increase my irritation, and, inside, I was battling between their warm and fuzzies and my own antagonism. It was enough to drive me crazy. If Edward could hear my conflict, he paid me no mind.

Emmett's voice broke through my haze. "No shit! I didn't know that was available yet!"

I tore my eyes away from them and looked at the TV to see what Emmett was talking about. It was a commercial for the new installment of Left for Dead for PS3, a game we both were crazy about. This was definitely good news. "Sweet!" I replied, in genuine excitement.

Emmett quickly rose to his feet and crossed to the front door, grabbing the keys to his Jeep. He turned to face me, his excitement growing tenfold; it was impossible not to get caught up in his enthusiasm. "Yo, if I buy this game right now, you'll play with me when I get back?" he asked me.

"For sure, brother," I replied eagerly, grinning widely at him.

"Awesome. Be back in about half an hour. Be ready, Jas!"

"We'll pound some zombie ass," I replied, noting my own double meaning.

Emmett was out the door in a flash. His excitement left with him, and I was alone with the little teen lovebirds. Now Edward was giving Jacob an expert back massage, the young wolf like putty in his hands.

"Ungh, sooo goood, Edward..." Jacob murmured.

Edward smirked from behind him. "Better than sex?"

Jacob scoffed. "With you? Not a chance."

Oh, gag me. This was going to be my best opportunity to put my plan into action, so I grabbed the bull by the horns.

 _I need something to distract me until Emmett gets back…I can't wait to play that game._ I thought purposely at Edward.

He rolled his eyes. "What did you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Who wants to race me to Boulder Pass? Last one there eats shit."

Edward was on his feet in an instant, effectively knocking Jacob to the floor. Edward didn't seem to care much—he had zero capability to resist a race, because he was always positive he would win, the cocky bastard. Jacob recovered quickly, and I felt his determination take over; he didn't want to lose. He bolted out the door, phasing on the porch, Edward and myself two seconds behind him.

We all flew through the forest. The only sounds were the wind whipping through our hair (and fur), the underbrush crunching below us and the loud panting of the wolf. Edward, of course, was in front and I pushed myself hard to try and catch him. Jacob was close behind me, but still a few yards back—he'd never be as quick as a vampire, and certainly not one as swift as his little lover. I pushed myself to the limit as we neared the edge of the clearing, but Edward was two steps in front of me, effectively winning the race. I skidded to a stop and approached him slowly as he pranced to the middle of the clearing, gloating. Jacob sat on his haunches to catch his breath a few yards in from the tree line.

There stood Edward in the middle of the clearing, basking in his prideful arrogance. I wanted to knock him off his pedestal and bring him to his knees. Using my power to the fullest extent, I sent a torrent of lethargy directly at him. He crumbled to the ground immediately, his eyes widened with shock. The wave was so powerful that Jacob also fell, lying on his paws with his tail between his legs, a confused glint in his large wolf eye, shocked at his inability to move.

"Jasper..." Edward gasped. "What the fu-"

I put my plan into action, slamming him and Jacob with a flood of unbridled lust coupled with cringing humility. Jacob whined loudly, almost painfully. Edward's golden eyes turned black in an instant, but he didn't move as I approached him salaciously. That was what the feeling of submission was for. I would show them both that copulation wasn't always about flowers and rainbows.

 

 


	11. Abuse of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: Jasper is an empath, so he's strongly affected by emotions of others as well as his own—sometimes all of the intense feelings run away with him and make him a little crazy. He also was once a brutal warrior, and sometimes that past comes out in his present. This chapter contains rape elements. I hope that after reading the whole chapter, you will see that Jasper’s intentions are good, even if his method is not.

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 11: Abuse of Power**

**Jasper POV**

 

Edward and Jacob were overcome by the power of the empath, slaves to whatever emotions I wanted them to feel. They had become extensions of myself, like puppets, and I was orchestrating the strings. As thickly as my projected fervor hung in the air, I could still detect their own underlying feelings beneath the flood. Jacob was reeking of confusion, and a touch of fear of the unknown. Edward's initial shock quickly gave way to annoyance and disapproval. His insolence angered me. He always seemed to forget what a fierce warrior I was. Time to remind him.

I knocked him on his ass with another strong bout of lethargy, but I reined in the lust—I wanted him to realize what I had in store for him. I flashed over to him, towering above him, keeping my mind blank of thought but allowing him to see an image of my dark intent: to take him whether he wanted it or not. His eyes widened like saucers, and I bent down, my nose touching his, and tore the shirt off his back in the blink of an eye. He flinched, but his eye contact with me didn't waver. He wasn't going to just give up, even though he could do nothing under the heaviness of my induced sluggishness.

When I ripped off the barrier of his pants, revealing him, he gasped. My eyes took him in. He looked vulnerable—very much the boy who's body he was eternally trapped within. He whimpered a little now that my intent was clear to him. He knew he couldn't get away, as much as he wanted to. Jacob whined loudly; I had almost forgotten his presence. I looked over at him and snickered. His fearfulness intensified, but I recognized it as not fear for himself, but for Edward. Jacob wanted to protect him from my depravity. I laughed outright and engulfed them both in an onslaught of submission. They would both do what I wanted.

I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I knew it was my wife. Surely, she had seen what I was about to do, and she was calling to talk me out of it. I ignored the phone. There was no way I was going to answer and let her dissuade me.

I knelt next to Edward and inclined my head to his ear. I licked the shell and bit down on his earlobe. He quaked at the sharpness of my teeth. I projected an image in my mind of him and Jacob lovingly entwined on the couch earlier this evening.

"Consider this your punishment for being greedy with the hearts of others," I whispered menacingly.

Edward cringed at my words.

"It's not very fair of you, is it? Well, I can be unfair, too," I snapped.

I raked my nails down his chest roughly, and he recoiled from my touch. Some sick part of me was intensely excited by his reaction. Jacob's overprotective roar only incited my desire.

I moved off of Edward, standing over him, one foot on either side of his torso. His mouth opened and closed, like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. I was overcome with the desire to have those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock. He shuddered at my thought, but I paid him no mind. In one swift motion, my constrictive jeans were removed by my own hand, and I dragged him to his knees by the hair. I didn't want him to bite me, so I gave him the gift of feeling desire as I buried my length down his tight throat. He gulped in surprise at the suddenness of my intrusion, which shot a bolt of pleasure up my spine. The desire I persuaded him with had worked. He looked up at me with black eyes full of want, gliding me in and out of his throat, greedily slurping around my throbbing cock. My head fell back, and I felt my control over him slip a little, I was so taken with my own pleasure. Edward noticed my lack of control. His brow furrowed for a moment before he withdrew his mouth from me, attempting to get away.

My spell over the wolf had wavered too, and he charged at me in fury. I quickly regained myself and the ensuing flood of inertia hit them both full force. Jacob dropped to the ground mid-pounce, whimpering pathetically. Edward also dropped to his hands and knees, his head lolling forward. Underneath the inertia and submission I was throwing at them, I felt Jacob's rage and jealousy as I approached a defeated Edward, grabbing him by the shoulder and catapulting him backward into a large boulder. The face of the rock crumbled with the force of the impact; Edward was of course, unscathed. I slunk toward him until he was pinned between the remainder of the jagged rock and my own rock-solid body.

He looked me straight in the eye, and I felt his agitation growing, although he didn't show it on his face. He was too proud for that. I felt a twinge of guilt. He saw it flash through my mind, and pleaded, "Why are you doing this to me?"

I answered with my mind. I was pissed off at Edward for teasing the wolf. I knew full well that Jacob would be dropped in less than a week when Bella returned. Jacob needed to see that Edward wasn't some god to be idolized. Edward was selfish and covetous. It was wrong of him to use Jacob and make him believe that he loved him.

"What if you're wrong?" Edward said, glancing over at the sad wolf.

_If I'm wrong and you have grown to care for him, I'm going to nip it in the bud right now before you both get hurt and cause your family to fall apart!_ I screamed in my mind.

Maybe this was an extreme way of getting it through Edward's thick head, but it was the only way I could think that might work. If I had better control over my bloodlust, I would have taken Jacob myself and shown him a different kind of liaison. But I couldn't touch Jacob, I would surely kill him. I had to use Edward to show Jacob the other side of sex.

Edward nodded slightly. I guess my jumbled thoughts were more put together than I imagined, because he seemed to get the second reason for my anger with him—the shameful fact that I still, after fifty years, lacked the control over my bloodlust that seemed to come so much more easily to Edward. My mind reeled with humiliation as the realization of my own true motive for all of this hit me. _I was jealous of Edward._ And now, he knew it too. I was angry again, more at myself now. Ashamed that my jealousy of him had manifested itself in such an evil way. The wolf whined in confusion at the momentary silent standstill between us.

My innermost motives now bared to him, Edward was much more relaxed. I no longer wanted to take out my insecurity on him with rage, but I was still riddled with the desire to take Edward in a dominant, rough way. I was certain he didn't know how enjoyable that could be, and I was positive that Jacob didn't either. Fucking Edward would educate them both. I decided to continue what I started, but now I wanted Edward to enjoy himself too. A deep stare into his eyes conveyed his recognition of my thoughts. I felt acceptance coming from him. With that, I knocked out every sense Edward had with unbridled lust, making him cry out with the force of the emotion. His knees buckled, his eyes deep black pools of yearning, his cock fully erect in an instant.

I crashed my lips to his and kissed him savagely. He responded with the same intensity, our hands roaming, grasping, exploring everywhere we could reach. I bit into his lower lip, my tongue tasting the venom that leaked from the wound. He groaned with the pain-spiked pleasure. I licked the wound closed and dragged my teeth along his body, leaving him trembling with need. _See, Jacob?_ I thought to myself. _Vampires like biting…_

Edward chuckled. I forgot momentarily that he could hear me. I smiled against his skin and descended, nipping down his belly, pausing at his cock. I contemplated whether I should use my teeth, perhaps a moment too long for Edward's liking.

"Please!" he cried, pulling me roughly toward him by the hair.

The animalistic desire coursing through him now was driving me wild; I could no longer tell if it was of my own doing or not. I plunged my mouth over his cock and slowly moved back up to the tip, scraping my teeth along the sensitive underside of him. He let out a strangled moan and fisted his hands tighter in my hair. The air in the clearing was thick with lust as I continued to move him in and out of my mouth, using my teeth occasionally to elicit those wild sounds that drove me on.

I chanced a look over at Jacob. His enormous wolf eye was trained on me, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, panting heavily. He was grinding his enormous wolf dick into the ground to relieve the pressure of his lust-fueled surroundings. In truth, it was exactly what I wanted: for Jacob to know the joys of rough sex, and for Edward to know it too. Edward was too emotional for his own good. I was gonna pound it out of him.

I abruptly stopped working Edward's cock, disengaging with a loud pop. He whined, not ready for me to stop. My own lust was so elevated, I no longer needed to focus on projecting it outward. Besides, their own feelings of desire had taken them hostage by now.

My voice was gruff when I spoke to him. "Edward, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, and you're going to like it."

He stared at me and slowly nodded, entranced by my command, lost under my spell. "Yes," he whispered his consent. The wolf's jealousy was palpable but I ignored it.

I pressed Edward flush against the rock and wrapped his slender legs around my waist. He panted hard, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed in anticipation. "Don't make me wait anymore," he begged, gripping me tight with his thighs.

I swiftly entered him. He cried out at the abruptness of it, but not out of pain. Very few things could hurt a vampire—this was not one of them. Jacob didn't seem to know this, and he was horrified. As I began to thrust, and Edward obviously enjoyed it, Jacob's emotions calmed.

As I moved inside him, the friction of the coarse hair at the base of me against his balls, and my happy trail grazing the underside of his impossibly engorged cock, was driving him into a frenzy. I fucked him hard, rough, deep, hitting just the right spot inside him every time. It was driving him insane, and feeling his emotions pouring into me made me join him in insanity.

My name tumbled from Edward's lips, his velvety voice moaning the syllables. "Jas-PER!" It was the sexiest thing I ever heard. He spewed curses, digging his nails into my shoulders, surely leaving a mark. He was so close, and so was I. A glance over at Jacob told me he was right there with us. He was howling away, pounding his giant dick into the dirt, pulverizing the ground beneath him.

That sight sent me straight to the pinnacle. Instinct took over, and with one last deep thrust, I bit down hard into Edward's shoulder as I released into him. He let out a bloodcurdling shriek of pain as my own venom mixed with his, stinging his dead veins. I sank my teeth in further and squeezed his cock tightly. The conflicting sensations sent him rocketing to his own peak, and he coated me with his hot release. Jacob wasn't far behind, exploding over Mother Earth, braying almost painfully with the force of his ejaculation. He collapsed to the ground, panting, trying to recover.

I removed myself from Edward, releasing his legs so he could stand. I carefully dislodged my teeth from his shoulder. His body collapsed against me, totally spent, as I licked his wound closed. I held onto him tightly, waiting for his wound to heal, and he held onto me, like a shipwrecked man holds onto a piece of driftwood. After a few moments, he recovered and pushed back to look at me.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I couldn't form words to respond, so I thought, _What are you thanking me for? I pretty much just raped you._

"At first, yes, but..." He searched for the right words. "I don't know. I've never done it like that before. Totally wild, wanton...carnal. It was...mind-blowing."

It seemed my twisted little plan had worked.

 

 


	12. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a little side trip to Milan, shall we? Femslash.

 

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 12 : Detour**

**Rosalie POV**

Alice and Esme were out that evening, window shopping and pretending to fit in with humans at various cafes and museums. I was bored of such frivolities, so I sat in front of the vanity in my private bedroom in our hotel suite. I brushed my luxurious blond hair, counting out the strokes of the brush. _Forty three, forty four..._ I admired myself in the reflection of the mirror—there was truly no one as perfectly beautiful as myself. I beamed at myself, revealing my brilliant white teeth. _Forty five, forty six, forty seven..._

My self-indulgence was intruded upon by the voice of Bella in the room next to mine. She was Skyping with her daughter and Carlisle. From what I was overhearing, Carlisle was saying the boys had gone on a hunt. So, no Edward for her. She sounded disappointed. Poor baby.

I don't hate Bella, although that's what everyone thinks. That was by my own design, of course. I wanted them to think that—especially Bella herself. As cold as I had been to her in the past, I had to stop being so icy (no pun intended) when she asked me to protect her while she was pregnant. I was something close to nice to her during that time, mostly because I couldn't wait to finally have a baby in my life. I knew if I was mean to her, she might not let me help once the baby was born. The forced kindness worked on her; Bella allowed me pretty much full access to Renesmee whenever I wanted. I should like her just for that simple fact. But I don't.

Deep inside me, I harbored resentment toward her. My resentment had nothing to do with what Edward thought it was—what I _allowed_ him to see. He thought it was all because I was jealous that I couldn't have a biological child with Emmett like she had with Edward. Yeah, that did bother me, which was why it was easy to think that around Edward and make him believe it. But no. My resentment had nothing to do with Bella's baby. It had to do with her husband.

I had been created for Edward. His loneliness was the entire basis for my existence. Yeah, yeah, Carlisle filled me with crap. "I couldn't let an innocent woman in her prime of life just die; too much waste." Fuck you, Carlisle, you lying prick. His golden boy was lonely; he needed some loving, and I was gorgeous and perfect and ripe for the picking. It was easy for me to understand my supposed fate, once it was obvious that Carlisle and Esme were a couple and Edward was solo. I could accept him. He was undeniably beautiful, and we would make a drop-dead gorgeous pair (pun intended). He was perhaps a little arrogant, but I could get past that. After all, so was I. I had every right to be vain. No man could resist me in my human life, and I was certain I wouldn't be rejected now that I was completely flawless. I remembered the night I threw myself at him. I remembered the sting of his rejection.

Bella was, of course, blissfully ignorant of our past. For that, I was grateful. At least Edward didn't feel the need to embarrass the shit out of me. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out what was so much better about her than me. I was far more beautiful than she was, even after she crossed the threshold into immortality. I soothed myself by believing that it was his lack of ability to read her mind. It was probably nice for him to not hear all of her bad thoughts about him. Probably nicer to not hear any nasty things she might think while in bed. He was a fucking virgin after all— an over-ninety-year-old virgin. He couldn't be that good. I snickered to myself. That made me feel immensely better.

My mirth at Edward's obvious inadequacy actually kind of made me feel bad for Bella. I wondered if he had ever given her a real orgasm. Like the kind that makes a woman squirt. I doubted he had. Even if he had seen a million and one different ways to please a female in the heads of the masses, nothing compares to real experience.

I reflected on that for a while as I continued to count my brush strokes. _Ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred._ As I laid the brush down on the vanity, I regarded myself with pride. My resolve was firm—she deserved to know. I'd show her how it's supposed to be done.

 

**Bella POV**

When Carlisle and Nessie signed off of our Skype chat, I snapped my laptop shut. I missed my daughter terribly, and I was elated to be able to see her and talk to her tonight. That happiness was clouded over, however, by the fact that Edward was missing. Carlisle told me he had been impossibly thirsty and had no choice but to go off and hunt. That seemed so unbelievably suspicious to me. Edward never ever missed a Skype chat with me whenever I took these girl's trips. Now he does? Conveniently after he hooks up with Jake? And Alice kept having visions she wouldn't tell me about; she even called Jasper in a mild panic just before she dropped me off at the hotel tonight. He didn't answer, so I couldn't even eavesdrop. Something was up, and no one would fill me in. It hurt, knowing my best friend was trying to steal my husband. And being halfway around the world, there was nothing I could do about it. Perhaps I was overreacting, but something deep within me told me I wasn't.

I lay back on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut, lying still as a stone. I wasn't physically tired, of course, but mentally I was exhausted. Between worrying about Edward and Jacob and being dragged to every designer boutique in Milan, my brain needed a vacation. When Alice and Esme decided to café-hop this evening, I bowed out, citing my Skype appointment. Rosalie begged off too, mumbling something about being sick of blending in with humans and something about her hair. Alice and Esme left us outside the hotel, and Rosalie and I silently went up to our suite. She didn't acknowledge me once, going directly to her private bedroom.

Her hot and cold attitude towards me was really getting under my skin. I tried time and again to get her to like me, even letting her be like a second mother to Renesmee. But nothing I did seemed to get through her tough exterior.

I heard a slight rustle in the room, and I sat bolt upright. There at the foot of my bed stood Rosalie, a red lacy bra and panty set her only clothing, barely covering her voluptuous body.

 

**Rosalie POV**

Bella's reaction to the sight of me was priceless. Her jaw dropped to her chest; she couldn't tear her eyes away. I reviewed her clothing—drab as ever, she was wearing some old sweatpants and a white t-shirt. So boring. Her clothes were from her time as a human. She had been waif-like then, but since her change took place directly after giving birth, her body was different now. Her previously little pert breasts were much fuller and her hips were broader, causing her old clothes to hug her new curves rather tightly. It was actually alluring. I found myself wanting to tear her clothes from her body. I wondered if she would look similar to Esme, who was also changed just after pregnancy.

My lips twisted into a sexy smirk as I toyed with the strap of my bra, my other hand ghosting down my flat, toned stomach. Her eyes followed my hand as I reached the top of my panties, her mouth still agape.

"Bella," I addressed her in my throatiest, most predatory tone. "I have a question for you."

She swallowed hard and looked back up to my face. "What is it?" she asked, warily.

"I was wondering if you've ever had an orgasm." I tried to hide my encroaching smirk, but failed miserably.

She was totally taken aback. "I…uh…” she stuttered. I could tell that her mind was reeling as she tried to grasp why I would ask her such a thing. The emotion she finally settled on was irritation. "Of course I have!" she said defiantly, folding her arms across her chest.

I snickered. "Oh yes, I forgot. Edward is oh-so-experienced when it comes to pleasing women."

"He's wonderful! He treats me like a goddess. What business is it of yours?" she snapped.

"Absolutely none." I got down on the bed and crawled on all fours up the length of her body, forcing her to lie back. When she was pinned beneath me, my breasts grazing hers, her breath caught in her throat. Her reaction didn’t surprise me. After all, I was quite irresistible to everyone. Everyone except Edward, that is.

I inclined my lips to her ear and purred, "Does he send shivers down your spine, like this?" I licked and blew my sweet breath on the sensitive spot behind her ear; she shuddered at the sudden sensual sensation. "Does he make your little buds tingle, like this?" I grazed my own taut nipples against hers. They perked straight up. "Does he soak your panties, like this?" I pressed my own damp core to hers, and her hips jumped.

I could smell her growing arousal. One glance downward confirmed it—her sweatpants sported a moist spot in the crotch. I sat up, straddling her hips, and placed one hand on the front clasp of my bra. "Bella, I'm going to show you what real pleasure feels like tonight." With that, I released my ample bosom from the confines of the fabric. She gasped and her eyelids grew heavy as she became entranced by my supreme beauty.

She couldn't resist the urge to touch me. Her hips bucked against me, seeking friction as she cupped my supple breasts, one in each hand. She ran her thumbs around the pink circles and tweaked my erect nipples, gently tugging them. I threw my head back and let out a throaty moan.

I leaned down to meet her and crashed our lips together, threading my fingers through her long, thick hair. Her lips were so soft—softer than Emmett's certainly, but softer even than Esme's. They were pouty, much fuller than Alice's tiny pucker. My tongue begged to taste her. She let me in, and she tasted heavenly, like ambrosia. Our tongues danced a tango, our bodies rubbing furiously against each other, our movements growing more forceful as our hands roamed everywhere. I found myself wanting to see all of her.

I slid her shirt slowly up over her head. Bella put up no resistance. She even helped, wiggling out of her sweatpants swiftly. I was proud that I could have such an effect on her. I sat back up to peruse the girl who stole Edward's cold heart. She was truly breathtaking—not as lovely as me, but beautiful in her own right. I lightly caressed my way down her body, teasing her and eliciting sensual, soft moans from her lips. I ran my hands over her thighs, adding some pressure to get her to open up for me.

 

**Bella POV**

I lay before Rosalie, the girl who hated me, bared completely for her usually spiteful eyes. But, I saw no spite today. As she gazed at my body, she seemed almost in awe. Could she really like what she saw? In the back of my mind, I knew her whole purpose here was to undermine Edward's skills, but in this moment, I didn't care. I wanted her to. I wanted her to blow him out of the water. What perfect revenge for his dalliances with my best friend: me getting fucked senseless by his most bitter sibling.

Her hands ghosted down my body, making me moan with her light, feverish touches. I felt her pushing on my thighs, and I spread my legs wider for her without hesitation.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly. "So wet for me."

She placed her palm over my entrance, and my body exploded into shivers at the sensation of her hand on me, gently probing my slick folds.

"Look at me, Bella," she commanded. I opened my eyes and watched as she tore the panties from her body. She spread her own folds apart and started toying with my clit as she presented herself to me. It was as beautiful as the rest of her, like crushed rose petals.

She gave my clit a good rub before rolling me onto my side. I watched her lie on her back, her hot juncture facing mine. She lifted my top leg, and scooted closer to me until our wet pussies connected. We both let out a satisfied sigh on contact and immediately moved against each other, the sensations building in intensity as we each increased the friction. She moved ever so slightly, engulfing my swollen clit within her dripping hole. The heat and the slickness made me cry out in pleasure. She constricted her muscles, causing shockwaves of pleasure to course through me. She repeated the action several times until I was begging for more.

Rosalie removed herself from me, and pulled herself back up to my face, engaging me in another passionate, seemingly unending kiss. She crouched over me in the midst of our mouth's embrace, and ran her hot pussy across my breasts. "Oh, Rose, that feels incredible," I moaned into her mouth. She smiled against my lips.

"Good," she said, nipping my lower lip lightly. "Are you ready to come for me, Bella?"

"God, yes, Rosalie, please!" I moaned, writhing against her.

She chuckled and slunk down the length of my body like a cat, peppering my breasts and torso with feather-light kisses until her face was between my legs. "Get ready to see stars," she purred, and dove in.

 

**Rosalie POV**

_Time to make this little girl scream for her life,_ I thought, as I dipped my head between her legs and went to work on her. The scent of her arousal and the taste of her sweetness went to my head, and I could barely concentrate anymore. Instinct took over as I alternated pointing my tongue through her folds and lapping at the swollen nub at the crest. Her hands made fists in the bed sheets, and her thighs quivered as she cried my name.

I slid one finger inside her, then two. She ground hard against my hand, and I moved within her, sliding in and out as fast and deep as I could. I sucked hard on her clit as I inserted two more fingers inside of her. She screamed at the wonder of feeling so filled. I figured it was unlikely that Edward had ever successfully found her g-spot. She was going to love this. I curled all four fingers into just the right position and stroked her upper wall. She jerked upward and spewed curses at the top of her lungs. _Sweet success_. I alternated finger strokes against her hot spot with hard thrusts, my tongue never deserting her engorged clit. I felt her starting to reach the limit.

Suddenly, she was overtaken, hugging my shoulders tightly with her thighs, arching her back and screaming my name as the waves of her orgasm tore through her body. I felt her walls constrict tightly, and my fingers were coated by an excess of her hot juices, as they dripped out of her and down my arm. I removed my fingers as the last wave coursed through her and gave her one last cleansing lick.

She was shuddering, gasping for breath. I knew I'd been successful. I also knew she wouldn't confirm that I had done better than her husband, but I didn't need her verbal acknowledgement. It was more than obvious that she'd just had the best orgasm of her life. I lifted myself up to lie next to her as I watched her try to recover. After a minute or two, her breathing calmed. Her eyes widened, and she started to laugh.

"Oh my God, Rose!” She chuckled. "I didn't know it was possible…but…I think I peed on you!"

I had a good laugh with her. "No, no, you just enjoyed yourself exactly the way you always should," I informed her gently.

Her brow furrowed as she considered what I had said. Sorry, Edward, life just got a little harder for you. Good luck, brother.


	13. Obedience

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 13: Obedience**

**Emmett POV**

When I returned from buying that new video game, I found the house empty. Well, not completely—Carlisle was in his study and Nessie was in the portable crib in Edward's old room. But my brothers were nowhere to be seen or smelled. I cursed Jasper for making me wait to play this kick-ass game—was his thirst really so bad that he couldn't wait a few hours? I was only gone thirty minutes! I plunked myself down on the loveseat so hard that the frame cracked a little. Esme was going to be so pissed.

When the boys finally arrived home, they all fucking reeked of sex. Those fucking pricks. Didn't they know I wanted my chance at deflowering Jacob, too? Apparently they didn't want me in on their group action. It was insulting. Maybe they were intimidated by my giant dick. They didn't bother to fill me in on whatever happened either. I pretended it didn't bother me, popped the game into the PS3, and started playing with Jasper. I would bide my time until an opening came along. God be damned if I wasn't going to get a crack at the mutt before this week was up.

The following evening, my opportunity arose. Everyone left the house for one reason or another, except for Jacob. Thankfully, I had the foresight to gather my supplies earlier in the day. We sat next to each other on the sofa, locked in a zombie battle on the PS3. After a few rounds, I decided to up the ante and make things more interesting. I suggested that we play Strip Left for Dead, where the loser of the battle loses an article of clothing. Jake chewed his lip in a moment of hesitation—he was already shirtless, after all. But he seemed to brush off his nervousness, confidently stating that he would whip my ass. His confidence wasn’t too misplaced—he was a pretty formidable player. He threw himself into the next round with a determined expression on his face. Purposely, I threw the battle.

"Boo-ya!" he yelled, punching the air with his fist. He turned to me and poked my shoulder teasingly. "Whatcha gonna lose, Em?"

I gave him my best sheepish grin and grasped the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it over my head, revealing my rippling muscles little by little. As the fabric covered my head for the briefest moment, I heard him gasp. I tossed the shirt across the room and took in his astonished expression. Yeah, I was damn hot. Every muscle bulged, perfectly defined—definitely a body to be proud of. A quick glance downward told me he appreciated the view. He caught me looking at his growing bulge and ran his hand through his silky black hair, embarrassed. "Go again?" he managed to squeak out.

"I'm gonna kick your pansy ass," I laughed. And we battled again. I no longer wanted to wait, so I threw the game after only a few minutes.

"Hey!" Jacob looked at me with suspicion. He knew I lost on purpose this time, but I didn't care.

I'd gone commando today, and it was time for my big reveal. I stood up in front of him, the crotch of my jeans inches away from his face. Slowly I released each button, watching his eyelids grow heavier with lust as each button popped. My giant erection poked out of the fly of my jeans, practically brushing against his nose, and his eyes grew large as he finally saw the nine and a half inch length of me. As my jeans pooled at my ankles, I swear I saw him drool a little out of the corner of his mouth.

I knelt before him so my face was level with his and leaned forward, licking the droplet from the crease of his lips. He took the bait and caught my lips with his, kissing me forcefully. He threaded his fingers through my thick curls, pulling my face as close to his as possible, ravaging my lips passionately. He readily accepted my tongue, exploring every recess and crevice of each other’s mouth. I ran my hands over his well-muscled form, marveling at the excessive heat sizzling under my cold touch. He moaned, the sound muffled inside my mouth.

I pulled him into a standing position, my forbiddingly large erection pressed against his stomach. I shoved a thigh between his legs and ground hard against his arousal, which was straining against his cutoffs. His head fell back with a groan, and he ran his hand down my neck, across my chest, showing some love to my nipples, tweaking them roughly. A growl rumbled deep in my chest, and he was encouraged by the sound. He sucked on my neck as his hand ghosted down my eight-pack abs, tracing each muscle. I sighed at the intense feeling of hot on cold. He ran one finger down the center of my abdomen, down my happy trail, and finally gripped my thick cock, pumping me hard, moving my skin like silk on steel. I grunted and roughly shoved him off. He looked at me, startled and a little bit slighted.

"Wait," I hissed. "I want to play a little game with you."

He smiled warily. "Errm, okay…"

I gave him another quick kiss before racing up the stairs to my room. "Don't move!" I called. I grabbed my satchel of supplies off my dresser and was back down the stairs in a flash. He gaped at me—I was literally gone for about eight seconds.

I stayed at the foot of the stairs, catching his eye and maintaining lusty eye contact as I reached into the satchel. I dropped the bag when I found what I wanted and held it out for him to see. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what it was—a custom-made leather collar with his name emblazoned on it.

I grinned widely. "I had it made special for you, Jake. Now, come," I commanded.

His eyes narrowed a bit at the sight of the collar, but he started to walk toward me anyway. "Uh-uh-uh," I chastised, wagging my finger at him. He halted, confused. I pointed to the floor. He caught my meaning and rolled his eyes, but he did what I asked, stifling a smirk. I was worried he might be insulted by my little game, but he seemed to be into it. Maybe it was exciting to the wolf inside him.

He crawled over to me on all fours; the sexy way he swung his hips as he moved made my cock twitch. When he was within reach, I issued my next command, "Heel." He stopped and I bent down, fastening the collar around his long, beautiful neck. I stroked his hair as I stood up again. "Good boy."

He snarled at me, making me laugh. He couldn't keep up the act; I caught a hint of a smile play across his full lips. I reached into the bag again and pulled out a jar of peanut butter.

"I've heard that dogs love peanut butter," I said as I twisted open the cap. I dipped my fingers in, scooping out a large dollop, and spread it over my cock and balls. "Do you like peanut butter, Jakey?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, waiting for his response.

He looked up at me with hooded eyes. With a little smirk, he licked his lips and yipped his ascent. My laughter at his noise bubbled out of me, but it quickly transformed into a deep moan as he began to lick off the peanut butter from my cock. He was diligent, making sure not a trace of the substance was left before moving on to my balls, sucking each one into his mouth, cleansing them. When all the peanut butter was gone, he went to work sucking my cock, taking as much of me as he could into his mouth without activating his gag reflex. He worked the rest of my length with his slickened palm. I bucked my hips against him wildly, urging on his eager, scorching hot mouth and tongue. I felt the pit of my stomach tightening; I was close, but it wasn't time yet. I needed to be inside him.

I roughly pulled his head away from me. "Down boy," I hissed, motioning for him to get back on all fours. He complied readily, looking up at me expectantly. I retrieved my last two items from the bag and approached him. I squeaked the bone-shaped chew toy in front of his face. "Does the doggie want a bone?" I asked playfully.

Jacob played along, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth and panting excitedly as a canine would. I placed it on the floor in front of him, and he picked it up with his teeth, squeaking it impishly.

"Squeak it if you like what your master does to you," I directed him. He squeaked it to let me know he understood.

I dragged the other item, a rolled up newspaper, along his back as I made my way around to the rear of him. "If you fail to obey me, you will be punished," I said, tapping his still clothed buttocks with the newspaper. He shivered. _Squeak._

I knelt behind him and bent my body over his, pressing my muscled, icy flesh to his, groaning at the effect his heat had on me. I could barely wait for the molten lava of his waiting cavity to encompass and squeeze me. I placed my lips against his neck, licking the spot where his neck met his shoulder, nipping lightly, but not enough to break his skin. _Squeak._ I grinned against his neck, and continued downward, running my frigid tongue along his spine painfully slow, making him jerk and shudder. He was breathing hard around the chew toy, saliva dripping onto the floor. When I reached the waistband of his cutoffs, I ran my tongue along the hem, hooking my thumbs into the belt loops. _Squeeaak._

Abruptly, I tore the pants from him, the button popping off and ricocheting off the floor. The perfect, plump half-moons of his ass were staring me in the face. He swiveled his hips, inviting me in. My hands grasped the round globes, gently massaging them, together, apart, together, apart. I descended to the top of the cleft, sweeping my tongue between the divide. He moaned loudly and the chew toy dropped to the floor.

I smacked both sides of his ass with the newspaper, leaving behind a small red mark on each cheek. He yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Pick it up, pup,” I demanded. He obeyed, whimpering with desire. I dropped the newspaper, confident he wouldn't disobey me, that he wanted what was coming.

I licked the palm of one hand and reached around to take hold of his aching cock. _Squeak squeak squeak!_ My cock was positively burning with the desire to be inside him. I lapped at his entrance, wetting it completely before inserting one finger, then a second. He moaned around the toy as he bit down hard. _Squeeeeeeeeeeeaaak._

I scissored my fingers apart inside him to stretch him for my wide girth, pumping him harder with my free hand and raining kisses along his russet colored rear. He pushed back against me, wanting more. I wanted to prepare him as much as I could for my size, so I inserted two more fingers, swirling them around, intermittently stretching him and stroking his prostate. His cries were muffled around the object in his teeth, which was no longer squeaking as he gripped it in his jaws, not wanting to drop it for fear I would stop.

Satisfied that he was ready, I removed my fingers and ran the head of my cock between his cheeks, resting at his gaping, wet hole. "Do you want me, Jacob?" I breathed.

He squeaked the toy and ground his hips up against me. I took his invitation and slowly entered him, inch by inch, giving him time to adjust to my size. Once I was fully encased inside his body, I stilled my movements, waiting for his cue. I reveled in the intense sensation—fuck, he felt like a greenhouse, baking my frigid flesh. I gripped his hips tightly, willing myself to wait for his go ahead.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long for him to rock his hips against mine, spurring me onward. I withdrew and plunged back in, setting a rapid rhythm, encouraged by the consistent squeaking and his muffled cries of pleasure each time I hit just the right spot inside him with every long, hard thrust. Just as I was really getting my groove on, I heard a throat clearing. The sound was very close, but quiet enough that Jacob did not pick up on it. He continued to push back against me as I whipped my head around to the right.

Not five feet away from me stood Edward, fully naked, cock standing tall, taking in the scene before him with that crooked smile spread across his face. I gasped in surprise and stilled my movements.

"Emmett," he addressed me in that velvety voice of his. Jacob tensed up at the sound of his voice, and looked over his shoulder, the toy falling from his lips as his mouth hung open in shock.

Edward stepped closer and kneeled behind me, pressing his erection against my flexed thigh. "Who said you could play with my puppy?" he demanded.

"Huh.” I chuckled. "Didn't realize you owned him." I glanced over my shoulder and met his eyes. They were sparkling with mirth.

He winked at me, but took on a severe tone of voice for Jacob's benefit. "I'll teach you to ask my permission before taking my dog for a walk,” he hissed.

Playing along, I defiantly pushed myself hard into Jacob, putting pressure on his sweet spot. He cried out in pleasure, biting his own lip hard, nearly drawing blood.

"You asked for it," Edward threatened. He swiftly spread my cheeks apart and entered me full force. I roared so loud that the windows shook. I was overcome by the heat of Jacob's tight ass clamping down on my dick, and the fullness of Edward's cock deep inside of my own ass. The double pleasure was indescribable.

"FUCK!" I screamed, as I resumed plunging into Jacob with vampire speed. Edward quickly caught up to the pace, and our movements became fluid, like an expertly choreographed dance. Two sets of tight balls smacked into mine on both sides of my sack. The three of us created a symphony of growls, roars and howls as skin slapped against skin.

Jacob was the first to cave into sensation. As he rode to the top of the peak of his ecstasy, ruining the rug in the process, his walls clamped down hard around me. I screamed out my own orgasm, filling Jacob's body with my icy release, making him shiver. Edward followed as my ass clenched his cock, sinking his teeth into my shoulder as he rode the waves.

Spent, we collapsed on one another, a tangled mess of arms and legs, randomly entwined. We all clearly needed a minute to process what we just experienced.

Jacob finally recovered enough to prop his weight up on his elbow. He fingered the collar I had buckled onto him and smiled to himself. He looked from me to Edward and back again, before breaking into a fit of giggles. "That…was… _awesome_!"

 

 


	14. Secrets

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 14: Secrets**

**Emmett POV**

Jacob was snoring away, sandwiched between Edward and me, a slight smile on his sleeping face. In a form of stasis, I had my eyes closed, reveling in the warmth of his skin, his deep woodsy scent, and the rhythmic thrumming of his pulse. I chanced a look at Edward, and he seemed to be doing the same thing as me. He didn't open his eyes, but he nodded slightly to acknowledge my thought and snuggled his face closer to Jake's neck.

Our reverence of him was soon interrupted by the loud growling of a hungry stomach. I sent a thought to my accomplice. _Should we wake him up? Take him on a bear hunt? I'd love to see him take down a bear._

 Edward sat up, and I rose onto my elbow, watching him gather his clothes. "You go," he said. "Nessie will be up soon; I should stay with her."

 _Thank God we soundproofed that room, huh?_ I waggled my eyebrows. He smirked, shaking his head.

I laid back down, spooning the soundly sleeping shifter. I listened to Edward get dressed and make his way upstairs to wait for his daughter to wake. Once he was gone, I licked Jacob's irresistible collarbone. It was salty from all the sweaty activity during the night. God, he was delicious. I couldn't control my tongue, moving down his shoulder, sucking on his fleshy biceps.

He stirred, half aware. "Em…mmm…not ready for round two…sore…" His stomach growled loudly, and he grimaced as he felt the twist of hunger.

I tapped his butt lightly to wake him more fully. "Come on, sleepyhead. Let's take care of that stomach of yours."

He turned to me, stretching his limbs like a cat. "Whatcha making me?" he asked, yawning loudly.

"Ha, trust me, you don't want my cooking." I stood up, extending my hand to help him to his feet. "Let's hunt. Ever had bear meat?"

His eyes lit up, and he shook his head. "You don't know what you’re missing!" I said, starting for the door.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me around to face him. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nah." I gave him a devious grin and assumed my best provocative tone. "I love running naked through the forest."

I took off out the door, Jacob close behind me. He phased in the front yard, and we ran for the Canadian border, the miles incalculable. About an hour in, I caught the scent of a particularly burly grizzly. Jacob smelled it too. This bear was full grown male—it could be a really good fight, but the wolf was starving. I resolved to take it down fast for Jacob’s sake.

The bear was about a mile ahead of us, and we raced, neck and neck, pushing our bodies to the absolute limit, trying to be the one who got to it first. The giant beast was before us, and I unleashed my fury, gaining speed and surpassing Jacob. I launched myself onto the creature. He never even saw it coming as the force of my body slammed him to the ground. I allowed him one swipe of his massive paw before sinking my teeth deep into his jugular. The bear thrashed as I drained him. I felt his pulse weakening and beckoned for Jacob to join me. He rushed forward and tore into the belly of the beast, satiating himself on the organs as I feasted on the life force.

The meal was over all too quickly, and we sank to the forest floor, completely satisfied on the blood and meat. Jacob's wolf eye was raking the length of my naked form, smeared with the entrails that splattered upon me as he tore into the bear. I watched as his enormous wolf dick swelled at the sight of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the large, pink, distended cock—it resembled that of a horse. He began to pant, and I tore my gaze away to look at his blood-tinged face, his tongue lolling out of his wolfy grin.

I had to taste him. I flashed over at vampire speed, sliding beneath his furry belly, taking as much of his gargantuan cock into my mouth as I could. I could barely fit more than the head, so I satisfied my urge with long licks instead. He howled as the speed of my tongue increased.

My eyes were closed, but I felt an electric charge fill the air. One minute my mouth was stretched as far as it could go around the tip of his wolf cock, my face buried in fur. The next minute, his cock filled my mouth entirely, the smooth, muscled skin of his stomach pressed against my forehead. I opened my eyes to confirm he'd phased back to human form and went to work on him, sucking his length deep into my throat and swallowing repeatedly. He cried out my name, twisting his hands in my hair, tugging roughly.

His tugging got more ferocious, and it took me a few moments to realize he was trying to stop me. I popped off of him and sat back on my calves, giving him my best pout. "What's the matter, Jakey? Don’t you want me?" I asked, knowing full well that there was no way he could refuse me.

He grinned at me, shaking his head. He placed two fingers on the center of my chest, shoving me. Of course, he couldn't actually move me, but I let it happen, sprawling out on my back against the fallen leaves. He crawled on top of me, kissing me furiously. I sucked hungrily on his tongue, and licked all around his mouth, seeking every last bit of the remaining bear blood from him. As I feasted on his mouth, he lined up our aching cocks, grabbing both of us in one hand, pumping us together as fast as he could. I threw my head back and roared, "Fuck, Jacob!"

He bit hard along my neck, sending shudders through my muscles, before releasing us from his iron grip. I actually fucking whimpered—I didn't want him to stop. He met my gaze and gave me a small knowing smile. He held eye contact as long as he could as he switched positions, turning himself so that his head was above my now weeping cock and his own cock was lined up with my mouth.

He blew hot breath on my sensitive flesh. I moaned in anticipation, blowing my own wintry breath against his straining cock. His balls were practically resting on my nose, and I inhaled his concentrated, musky scent deeply.

He whispered, "Come with me." Then he plunged his mouth over me, taking me deep within his windpipe, as far as his gag reflex would allow. I was stunned by the heat of his wet mouth on my flesh but recovered myself enough to follow suit. I grabbed his ass and pulled him down to meet my lips, immersing the whole of him in the chasm of my throat.

We worked each other in perfect harmony, every sweep of the tongue, swallow of the throat, light nip and squeeze of hands in tune with the other. Our stifled moans sent vibrations through our turgid flesh, heightening every sensation that much more, which only created more moans and thrusts. Neither of us could hold on much longer. Our thighs quivered, our muscles tightened, and at practically the same moment, we filled each other with our hot loads.

Jacob collapsed on top of me, resting his head on my thigh, his quick panting washing over my softening erection. His body lay on top of mine, his knees still on either shoulder. I contented myself with watching the rise and fall of his ass as I recovered from my own mini-earthquake.

Eventually, his pulse regulated and he righted himself, resting his head on my shoulder. We were silent for a long time. It wasn't awkward or anything—it felt right. We just lay there, enjoying the feel of each other's skin and the cool breeze that wafted over us.

The sun had risen during our tryst, and the light was poking through the cover of the trees above us, casting randomly placed lines of light over our bodies. Jacob traced the shimmering paths the light cast over me as I rubbed circles on his back.

I don't know how long we lay there before Jacob broke our contented silence. "I wonder when Carlisle will take his turn with me." Jacob spoke quietly, but his tone was quite serious.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "He won't. He doesn't participate in the fun." I grinned widely at him as he lifted himself on his elbow to meet my gaze.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "But Edward told me he has—but that Carlisle only tops." He sat up fully now, watching me intently for a response.

"Well, that's kind of true." I paused, rising up on my elbows as I considered how best to inform him of the true nature of coven management. I thought it best to keep it light. "I mean, Carlisle is the coven leader. He uses sexual dominance against us males if we're defiant or if we challenge his authority in any way. He has only had any of us a handful of times. I don't think Carlisle has been challenged since 1961. And I don't think Edward has ever defied Carlisle's authority."

Jacob's face twisted in confusion. "But Edward said Carlisle has been with him before. And he was a virgin before Bella, so, Edward must have challenged him recently."

I burst out laughing at that. "He told you he was a virgin? Please, Edward and Carlisle were alone together for three years—what do you think they did in all that time, sat around and read books?" I managed to choke out. I doubled over in laughter, clutching at my sides. I expected Jacob to join in on my joke, and when he didn't, I looked up at him to see what bug he had up his ass.

What I saw came as a surprise. His face wore an expression of deep hurt and sadness.

"He…he lied to me," he said sullenly, his gaze drifting to the forest floor. The realization of deception radiated from him, his trust in Edward fraying.

I smacked myself in the head, cursing myself for revealing Edward's secret; a secret that wasn't mine to tell. A secret he had no idea that I was even aware of! And now I had told Jacob, making the wolf doubt Edward's credibility. Damn my fucking slow-witted brain that allowed me to speak before I thought!

I had a secret of my own—a wretched gift that I hid from the others. It was easy to hide, even from Edward, because it was an ability that filled me with pain and pity—not exactly feelings that I embraced. I was essentially a fun-loving, easy-going person, and my ability, if I dwelled on it, would spiral me into a depression. So, I actively pushed it out of my consciousness.

I was able to sense the past relationships of others. More specifically, I could sense their longing and the inner pain caused by unrequited or lost love. I knew from the moment I met Jacob that he yearned for Edward's affection; before Edward returned those feelings, even before Jacob himself knew he felt that way. I knew Jasper sometimes wallowed in the betrayal of his former mate, Maria. I knew Alice, underneath her sunny disposition, hid deep pain at the knowledge that her human family abandoned her in a mental asylum and wrote her off for dead. I knew Rosalie and Esme's lingering agony over the abuse suffered at the hands of men in their human lives. I knew my wife was still bitterly embroiled in Edward's rejection of her. And I knew Edward pined for the time when it was just him and Carlisle, before he was cast aside for the love of Esme. I also knew that Carlisle had almost entirely moved on from the very emotions that tied Edward down, but pangs of guilt and loss still remained, deep below the surface. I felt the auras of their pain; I could feel their hurt. Needless to say, it was more of a curse than a gift for me.

Jacob's body started to quiver with his rising anger. I knew once his anger built enough, he would phase and run. I had to try to do some damage control. Edward's long-held virginity _was_ in fact a lie, but it was a lie that literally everyone believed, even Esme and Bella. No one knew the truth. I think even Edward had convinced himself to believe the lie; how else could he possibly continue to live under the same roof as Carlisle without somehow burying the truth deep inside himself? It wasn't hard for him to live the lie—Edward was naturally angsty, so his brooding and moodiness was not unusual to any of us. We often chalked it up to him being stuck with the emotions of the seventeen-year-old boy he was changed as. Carlisle _did_ treat him differently than the rest of his children, but if it weren't for my gift, I would figure it was just because Edward was his first-bitten. That should be enough to placate Jacob.

I opened my mouth to begin to explain, but before I could speak, he had already phased. While I was musing, his fury had amplified, and he took off in the direction of the house. I stood frozen in place for several minutes, my oh-so-precious gift allowing me to feel the fissure in Jacob's heart growing deeper by each passing mile. When I finally was able to snap myself out of his pain, there was no longer anything I could do. I had no hope of catching him—his head start was too great.

I sank to the ground and hung my head, as I wondered what would happen next. Selfishly, I hoped the wolf wouldn't implicate me in the ensuing confrontation. What had I done? Fuck my gift! Fuck my tendency to blurt out the first thing that came to my mind! What a backwoods buffoon I was. My stupidity was about to destroy them both.

I did the only thing I could think to release the frustration I felt at myself and my "gift". I threw back my head and roared into the sky.

 


	15. Confession

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 15: Confession**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting on the porch swing, enjoying the sunset, when my peaceful calm was assaulted by the disjointed thoughts of a certain wolf. He was approaching the house rapidly, the crunching of the underbrush beneath his giant, heavy paws permeating the air. As his scent grew stronger, I tried to make out what had him so upset, but he was in such a rage, his thoughts were all jumbled, barely forming coherent words. All I could catch were a few fleeting images of myself, and the color red.

Suddenly, the crunching stopped, and I felt that twinge of electricity in the air as he phased. He was still out of my sight line, obscured by the trees. I heard him inhale several deep, settling breaths as he pulled on a pair of cutoffs that he had hidden in the bushes. He had several pairs placed randomly on the edge of the property since he busted through so many when he shifted suddenly.

_Calm down...won't help...don't get crazy. Maybe there's a reason._

My brow furrowed as I tried to work out what on earth he was thinking about. I probed his mind as deeply as I could, but he wasn't thinking about the source of his anger.

_He's right there...can smell him..._

Okay, so he _was_ looking for me. And he's pissed about something. Great.

His looming form broke through the tree line, and he made a beeline for me, each step full of purpose. The way he approached, his stride so determined and his posture slightly aggressive, gave me pause. His daunting presence created an air of uncertainty within me. He climbed the stairs of the porch, never taking his burning eyes off of me, and sat down next to me on the swing. He had been taking pains to keep his mind blank, but when I met his fiery gaze, his eyes narrowed and he allowed a thought to escape.

_You lied to me._

I was totally taken aback. My response was automatic. "I've never lied to you," I insisted, believing my statement to be true.

His eyes pulled into a tight squint, staring me down. "Yes. You did. You lied about never being with anyone before Bella."

I pressed my lips tightly together, wondering how he could possibly know the truth. I had to try to persuade him otherwise. "No. I hadn't been with anyone before Bella," I insisted.

He grunted in frustration and fully opened his mind to me. I relived his conversation in the woods with Emmett—Emmett's strong implication of my long-buried relationship with Carlisle. I gasped. _How could Emmett know about that?_ I realized too late that I had actually spoken those words aloud. Jacob leaned back against the swing, shooting a glare at me.

"So, it's true," he said sharply.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I thought I had hidden my tortured feelings for Carlisle so well. Apparently not, if someone as unobservant as Emmett could see through me. If Emmett knew, everyone probably had figured it out. I wondered how they could keep that knowledge out of their minds; surely it would be upsetting to them to know of our former love affair. But I'd never caught a hint of recognition in any of their thoughts, not even Esme. Certainly not Emmett's.

Jacob was staring me down, waiting for a reply. I couldn't speak; I was too overwhelmed. I simply nodded, staring at the slats of the porch fence in front of me.

 _Why didn't you tell me?_ His mental tone was tinged with sadness. The anger had died down some, although it was still there in part. I saw myself in his mind's eye, looking despondent.

For several minutes, I couldn't respond. The pressure of carrying my heavy burden for so many decades was aching to rupture. It was at war with my long upheld practice to pretend it never happened. I never wanted anyone to know—I didn't think I could take their pity, or jealousy, or revulsion, or whatever other reaction that may have sprung forth in response to my secret. But for some reason, I felt safe with the wolf. He sat there for several long minutes, watching my internal struggle, before breaking the silence with his mind.

_Is that the reason he changed you? So you could be his mate?_

The burden proved too much. Before I could bite back the words as I always had, my confession came spilling forth, Jacob hanging on my every word.

My voice sounded strangled as I spoke, like it might sound if I could cry. "He…turned me at the request of my mother. He had been lonely for centuries, and my mother's dying wish for him to save me in any way that was in his power gave him just cause to finally have a companion." I paused, trying to collect my thoughts. "So, no. His initial intentions were platonic. But as he helped me get through the newborn stage, my innocence and dependence on him changed his view. He tried to keep it from me, but I heard the fantasies he had about me when he thought I was too far from the house to hear him. At first, it threw me off. That kind of relationship was unheard of in my time, and the thought sickened me."

Jacob leaned closer to me, his interest piqued. "So what changed _your_ mind?" he questioned me quietly.

I met his gaze, took a deep unnecessary breath, and continued. "At the end of the newborn year, once the raging bloodlust calms down and becomes manageable, vampires experience a kind of quickening. It's like a very intense sexual awakening. I was totally consumed with the urge to fuck just about anything. I knew Carlisle was willing, but even if he wasn't, I don't think I would have cared. I just kind of attacked him one day, and he was more than eager to…help me. The need turned into a kind of codependence, which evolved into a romantic relationship. I fell hard for him—I didn’t have anyone else, since we didn't know other vampires and I didn't associate with humans yet. We were happy together for two years. But it turned out that I wasn't enough for him."

I stifled the sob that threatened to rise in my chest. Sensing my struggle, Jacob scooted closer, wrapping his warm arm around me and giving my shoulder an affectionate squeeze. The flood of memories that I had tamped down for so long were starting to tear me apart inside, but I continued. It felt good to unload them on someone else after all these years.

"Jacob, I just couldn't understand why he would change her, and ruin everything we had." My voice trembled. "But, he had loved Esme ever since he had treated her for a broken leg when she was a girl—long before he ever knew me. We didn't even live in the same location that he'd first seen her. He thought it was fate that he should find her again on the verge of death. And when she woke, she remembered him. I heard all of her memories and fantasies she had of him in her human life; they all flooded her mind the moment her eyes opened and fell on him. I knew in that moment that it was all over."

Jacob rubbed my back affectionately. _What an asshole._ I let out a forced laugh.

"In his defense, he was very conflicted about what he was doing to me. But the pull of his true mate was too strong for him to ignore. He felt guilty, but he regretted nothing. As much as he tried to keep loving me platonically, I still felt cast aside, like everything we had suddenly meant nothing to him. I was left with my pain as I watched them build a life together and relegate me to the role of their child."

His jaw was hanging open in shock now, his brow furrowed, thinking about what he would do in my shoes. It involved murder. I gave him a half-hearted smile. _How could you stand it, Edward? Being with them after he betrayed you like that?_

I shrugged. "I tried to stay. I loved him too much to leave. But as I watched them together…heard their love-sick thoughts…saw them being intimate in their minds…it was just too much to bear anymore." The dry sobs were trying to force their way out, but I didn't want to break down in front of Jacob. I didn't want him to see me that way. I turned my face away from him, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. It fell limply in his lap. "When I couldn't take it anymore, I left them. I was so angry at that point; I wanted to go against everything that Carlisle taught me. It was my revenge. You're looking at a murderer, Jacob. I'm not proud of it."

_I understand that. I would've done the same._

I nodded to show him I heard, but I kept my eyes trained away from him.

"I stayed away for a long time, becoming a slave to human blood—a feral monster. I hated myself, and I hated the loneliness. I finally came to the realization that going back to them was the best thing for me. Esme loved me, and so did Carlisle, just in a different way now. No longer as a lover, but always as his firstborn. It wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing. Of course, he welcomed me back with open arms, despite all the horrors I'd committed in my absence. I did my best to pretend it never happened, and I played the role well, I guess, because Esme has never suspected anything. But I resented Carlisle. I was a different person, more reserved and withdrawn. Carlisle definitely noticed, but he could say or do nothing to change it. It was like my own quiet vengeance."

I laughed bitterly, taking him by surprise. "He changed Rose for me, you know. To try and make it better." Jacob balked. "I know. It only made me resent him more, because now I had to try to manage that vain little witch. Part of me wanted to run away again, but I didn't. It was weak of me to stay."

Finally, Jacob spoke, his tone resolute. "No, not weak. No one should have to go through life alone."

"Thank you. I wasn't alone, technically. I was surrounded by familial love, but amongst three mated pairs for decades, always the odd one out, I was still very much alone. Resentment and bitterness filled me—there were times that Jasper had to leave to get away from me. But now, finally, I can curb the despair. I have my own family. As painful as it was for me, if not for Carlisle's defection, I wouldn't have my sweet girl, or my mate…or you." I looked at him then, into his large, weepy eyes. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, and he leaned into my touch. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Jake. You're very special to me."

He sighed with contentment at my words. "It's okay. I wouldn't want anyone to know all that either. I'm sorry I made you talk about it."

While I appreciated Jacob's open mind while listening to my tortured story, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he now knew my biggest secret. I needed some time to myself, to rebury the past. "I forgive you. Promise me one thing, though."

"Sure," he replied without hesitation.

I grabbed him by the chin, not forcefully, but firm enough to let him know I was serious. His eyes widened. "Don't tell anybody about this."

He nodded slowly. Satisfied, I released his chin, and stared off into the woods. "I think I'd like to just be by myself for a while now."

Jacob seemed to understand my need for solitude, because he left without a word, phasing at the tree line and disappearing into the woods.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the porch swing, trying to get a handle on my memories and tuck them away, hopefully never to resurface again. I didn't even notice his presence; I was so lost in my own head.

"Edward?" he spoke tentatively.

My body jerked a little in surprise, but I took my time before opening my eyes and glancing at the vampire standing next to the porch swing.

His face looked pained. _Good,_ I thought in satisfaction. A small, smug smile flickered over my lips momentarily.

Carlisle gestured to the seat that was previously occupied by Jacob. "May I?"

"If you must," I replied. I returned to my half reclined position on the swing, shutting my eyes once again, trying my best to look nonchalant. Like I didn't care that my long lost love was choosing to sit beside me. I tried not to notice the brief brush of his thigh against mine. Then, his hand grasped my knee. My carefully constructed ruse of indifference was destroyed by an involuntary shudder.

 _Edward._ I opened my eyes, but stared straight ahead. _I couldn't help but overhear..._

 


	16. Maker, Lover, Father

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 16: Maker, Lover, Father**

**Carlisle POV**

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, resigned to the fact that I knew exactly what he said to Jacob moments before. I gave his knee a loving squeeze before releasing my hand and bringing it to rest in my lap.

 _I didn't realize it still affected you so much. I always knew that Bella could never be enough for you, but you seem so close to Jacob. I thought maybe he had taken my place in your heart._ I tried to keep my mental tone nonchalant, but I feared that my hopefulness that Jacob could replace me was thinly masked.

He pressed his lips together tightly before acknowledging my thoughts. "I do love Jacob, but it's not the same." Edward opened his eyes again, but still kept his gaze averted. "I'll never love anyone the way I loved you," he whispered.

This time I spoke aloud, keeping my voice controlled so as not to reveal the pity I was feeling for him. "It can never be the way it was. You know this. I love you, Edward, until the end of time—you are very important to me. I will never stop loving you, as your maker, and as your father."

Edward sucked in a slow, deep breath, but he didn't respond. He didn't need to. His agonized expression said it all. I wished I didn't have to be so blunt with him, but I didn't see any other way to get the point across. He was holding on to the past so tightly, and I needed him to know once and for all that what was past, as wonderful as it was, needed to stay in the past.

The blunt honesty of my words proved to be too much for an already fragile Edward to handle. His stoic expression crumpled into one of despair and his shoulders began to shake. He hid his face behind his hands as silent sobs racked his body. As much as I wanted him to realize the truth, I hated to see him broken this way. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shaking body. I rubbed small circles over his back, trying to offer some small comfort, even though I was the sole cause of his despair. We held that position for some time, until he finally began to get a hold of himself.

His sobbing slowly quieted and he simply lay there, motionless in my strong embrace, his head resting on my shoulder. I lovingly stroked his unruly bronze hair. The long ago memory of how much I loved running my fingers through that soft, thick mane came to the forefront of my mind. I always loved Edward deeply. I didn't want him to suffer. I would do anything to take his pain away. He shifted and raised his head from my shoulder. His eyes met mine, piercing into my soul.

"Anything?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

I stroked his cheek gently, and he leaned into my touch. _Anything I can do, I will do for you, my son._ He grimaced slightly at the word "son."

His penetrating gaze never wavered. "I need closure, Carlisle. What we had was so important to me, and it was abruptly taken away. I never had a chance to really say goodbye to _us_."

I shook my head slightly, not really sure what he was trying to say.

He leaned in closer, his face just a hair's breadth away from my own. He whispered, his voice husky and pleading, "Make love to me."

I shut my eyes against his words, unable to look into those pleading eyes anymore. _You know I can't do that._

"You can't, or you won't?" I swallowed thickly as he continued. "Just give me this one last gift, Carlisle. Just one more time, and I'll be able to let you go." I felt his hands ghost over my thighs, making me shudder as his touch catapulted me back so many decades ago. "Please," he murmured. He brushed his soft lips against mine, coaxing me to give in to him.

My heart was torn. Part of me wanted to allow myself the pleasure of making love to Edward once more, but a larger part was shadowed with guilt. I couldn't betray Esme this way. And if I gave in to Edward now, knowing that Esme would likely never find out, would he truly be satisfied by one last tryst, or would this reopen his long-buried desire for me and force me to choose between them? For I knew in my heart of hearts I could never choose him. Esme was the light of my life. If Edward tried to fight for my affections, I would have to make him leave us.

He chose to ignore my conflicted thoughts. I kept my eyes tightly shut as he attempted to distract my mind, his sweet breath washing over my neck as he ran his hands over my chest and back. It had been so long since I'd felt the strong touch of a man's hands caress me—so different from the small, feminine touch of my mate's. Edward nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, and I felt his warm tongue snake out to lick my quivering flesh. He knew he was winning. And who was I really fooling? I couldn't deny my first-bitten anything. My desire to reconnect with my first love was battling against my guilt and my doubt.

Edward nipped lightly at the sensitive spot behind my ear, purring with appreciation for my decision. As he made his way along my jaw and up to my lips, I began to formulate a plan to get myself through this. I masked my true thoughts by humming one of the ballads Edward had written for me. This seemed to please him greatly, and it bought me some time.

It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying the feel of his hands on my body or his lips on my jaw. The evidence of my desire was straining against my trousers. Esme had been gone for six days, and I was feeling rather frustrated, so Edward's attentions were not entirely unwanted. The mate pull I felt toward my wife was so strong, however, that it clouded over the simple pleasure Edward was giving me. I wanted to allow Edward this one last chance, but the thought of betraying my wife this way was creating a fissure in my long-dead heart. I was not going to be able to follow through with this. And then, like a light bulb flicking on, the idea came to me. My ability to block Edward from reading my innermost thoughts was well honed at this point. If my surface thoughts were focused on Edward in this present moment, I could easily imagine that Edward was Esme instead.

I steeled my resolve, making sure to keep Edward at the forefront of my thoughts, and tested out my plan. I grasped his chin and crushed my lips to his, eliciting a surprised, but pleased groan at the force of my action. I parted his soft lips with my tongue, gaining entrance, and passionately claimed dominance over him. He submitted eagerly, just as Esme would. The fire in my belly took off. This was going to work.

We remained lost in our kiss for several minutes, our hands groping each other everywhere we could reach. Edward finally broke the kiss and trailed his lips down the length of my neck, pushing my shirt up to lick and suck at my small, pert nipples. I let out a wanton moan, which urged him on with more vigor. He licked down my abdomen until he was kneeling before me.  Before I had time to think about what he was about to do, Edward made quick work of my belt buckle, and my trousers and undershorts were down around my ankles. I growled as the cool night air hit the heated skin of my bare cock.

I watched him with heavy-lidded eyes as he took hold of me at the root, giving me one hard stroke up to the tip. A loud groan escaped me, and he caught my gaze, looking up at me through his long lashes. His lips quirked up at the corners at the sight of my lusty anticipation. I watched intently as his tongue slid out and poked into my slit. He ran the flat of his tongue around my head before plunging me deep within his throat.

"Oh God, Edward!" I cried. He swallowed once, twice, before adopting a rapid bobbing rhythm. My eyes rolled back in my head; it had been so long since I'd gotten really good head. Only another man truly knows all the tricks to make it mind-blowing. He alternately teased the crown and the ridge beneath my head, while sucking around me with the force of a vacuum. He toyed with my sac, gently pulling and rolling each ball in turn. It was truly heavenly, but I knew I wasn't going to last long if I allowed him to continue. I grasped his hair and tugged him back. He released me with a loud pop, questioning me with his eyes, half-closed with desire.

"Take off your clothes," I commanded him, my voice thick and husky. He graced me with one of his adorably crooked grins and rose, disrobing rapidly. I rose as well, lifting my shirt over my head and kicking off the trousers that had pooled at my feet.

We stood before each other in all our nude splendor, as our hungry eyes drank in every inch of our bodies. I could tell he was committing the sight of me to memory, knowing this would be the last time we would see each other this way. Edward was lanky, yet slightly muscular, his hips slim and his legs long and slender, like a runner. His body had not yet grown into manhood when I changed him, and the flu he'd been stricken with had taken pounds off his already slight body. Venom could only do so much repair to one already emaciated. He'd always be boyish and youthful for eternity. It was so easy for me to see him as feminine for my purposes.

I reached for him, pressing our bodies together, flesh to flesh. My cock was twitching with need; I couldn't stand to wait much longer. My body was begging for warmth, tightness, release. Edward agreed, his voice low and dripping with lust. "Yes, Carlisle, please. Take me now."

I swiftly laid him out on the porch and crouched over him. I coated my hands and fingers with copious amounts of my own venom before recapturing his mouth with mine. As our tongues tangled, I trailed my left hand down his body until I reached his puckered entrance while coating my cock with my right hand. As I slowly eased first one, then two fingers inside of him, I imagined his hole was as slick and inviting as my wife's. I thrust my fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate and making him mewl with pleasure. He sounded so similar to Esme when I would find her g-spot with my dexterous fingers.

I hoped he was stretched enough, because I could no longer wait. He whimpered as I removed my fingers from him. When he felt my fingers replaced by the head of my throbbing cock, he moaned loudly, pushing his hips against me. He gasped as I entered him, but I didn’t stop until I was buried to the hilt. My head fell against his shoulder as I shuddered violently at the feeling of his channel clamped around me so tightly. He slid his hands down my back to grip my buttocks tightly, trying to push me in deeper.

"Please, don't wait. I'm ready for you. Fuck me!" he cried. And I did. I fucked that boy into oblivion, every thrust harder than the last, each forward motion propelling our bodies a few feet further down the large wrap-around porch. He moaned and cried out my name continuously as I hit his sweet spot with every deep stroke. His weeping cock strained against my stomach, the power of my thrusts causing delicious friction for him as his cock was consistently sandwiched between us. I knew taking hold of his hard cock would take me out of my imagination, and was thankful that our position didn't require me to.

His moans got impossibly louder, and I felt his cock grow even harder. I knew he was close, which was good, because I didn't know how much longer I could last. As I felt the first wave of his orgasm hit him, I wrenched his neck to the side and sank my teeth deep into the tendons. He howled my name, clawing my back, his eyes rolling back as the pain conflicted with the pleasure and heightened his release. It pretty much guaranteed this would be a last fuck he wouldn't soon forget. He coated our chests with the long ribbons of his release.

Two more thrusts into his tight ass were enough to do me in. As my orgasm ripped through me, I released his neck from the iron grip of my teeth and my mental wall came crashing down. My mind's eye clearly pictured Esme writhing beneath me as my seed poured into Edward. I was lost, riding out the last waves of ecstasy, gripping his hips tightly as I thrust a few more times, emptying myself completely.

As the last drops squeezed out of me and the fog began to clear from my head, I realized that Edward was shoving violently against my chest, his face twisted in a mix of horror and rejection. Shocked to see him struggling against me, I loosened my grip on his hips. I leaned in toward his neck to close up the wound I'd left, but he wouldn't allow it. He gave me another strong shove, and I fell away from him, my softening manhood slipping from his body.

In a flash, Edward was out from under me, grasping the railing of the porch for support. His chest heaved with unneeded gulps of air, his face contorted in an expression of deep hurt. "How could you do that to me?" he whispered, agonized.

It tore my heart out to see him this way—to know that I'd done this to him. I wanted to tell him I didn't mean to picture her, that it was an accident. But it wasn't. And he knew it. He shuddered and hugged himself tightly. I reached out a hand to him. _I'm so sorry, son. I didn't mean to hurt you._

My dearest boy shook his head defiantly, cupping a hand to his leaking neck. He raised his head to look me in the eye. Deep sorrow in his golden eyes morphed into furious black rage faster than one could blink.

"Fuck you, Carlisle!" he snarled, and spat venom at my feet. I took a step back, trying to distance myself from his rage. In an instant, he turned from me and fled into the woods, his alabaster form blurring with speed, and he was gone. Sighing heavily, I slowly began to gather the clothes strewn across the porch, wondering to myself how I could let things get so convoluted.

The still silence of the night was interrupted by a lone, mournful howl.


	17. Comfort

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 17: Comfort**

**Jacob POV**

 

_Thank you for this bitter knowledge_

_Guardian angels who left me stranded_

_It was worth it, feeling abandoned_

_Makes one hardened but what has happened to love?_

**_-Rufus Wainwright "Go or Go Ahead"_ **

With a heavy heart, I chased after the man I had grown to love. I'd never seen him run with such speed, fueled, no doubt, by his distressing encounter with Carlisle. Though I did not know what had transpired in Carlisle's mind to make Edward react this way, I was determined to save him from his pain. I wanted him to know that I cared about what he was going through—that I cared about _him_.

I followed him to the river. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice my scent. I stayed hidden in the trees, keeping my mind silent, allowing him a chance to recover from the grievous experience. I watched as he stood for a while, just staring blankly at the rushing water. He lifted a hand to his neck, which was still oozing venom from the deep gash Carlisle had inflicted upon him. Slowly, he raised the hand to his mouth, coated it with his own venom, and pressed it to the wound, healing the torn flesh that was his maker's doing. When he was satisfied that it was completely closed, he dove into the river, no doubt to cleanse himself of all traces of his ill-fated tryst.

After a time, Edward reemerged, droplets of water rolling effortlessly off his marble skin, his auburn hair drenched and slicked back from his face. As beautiful as his body looked, his face was drawn with such pain and despair that my heart broke for him. He sat on the riverbank, knees drawn up to his chest, and began to rock. My vampire buried his face in his knees, quietly weeping, hugging himself tightly. I could no longer just stand by and watch.

I phased, letting my mental guard down, and slowly walked toward him. Edward's shoulders twitched and he peeked up in my direction briefly before hiding his face in his knees again. He took a few steadying breaths. Although he was just as nude as I was, the sight of him now did not arouse me. All I wanted to do was provide him with some comfort. He sighed heavily, meeting my gaze briefly before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, as if to wipe away the tears that could not fall.

"I am such a fool," he whispered. He sounded so pitiful. My heart twisted in my chest.

 _Don't say that._ I dropped down to my knees beside him and laid a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. He visibly relaxed at my touch, although he still retained some tension. "Carlisle is the foolish one. He doesn't appreciate you." _I saw you together, he didn't even reciprocate, that asshole._ Edward chanced a fleeting smile at my attempt to lighten his mood. "Seriously though, he just took from you. He _used_ you."

His shoulders sagged. "I asked for it."

"He could have said no," I said, pointedly. He nodded in agreement, but he still seemed detached, lost in his destructive thoughts. It was obvious to me that he somehow felt unworthy of love after Carlisle's blatant betrayal. "Edward, just remember that you have Bella. Carlisle shouldn't matter to you anymore."

He sighed deeply, and turned to look me in the eye. "It's not the same. Bella's wonderful, but sometimes her...femininity...is not enough for me."

I held his gaze for a long time, trying to convey my understanding through my eyes. I began to rub slow, soothing circles along his back. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, resting his head on my shoulder. He reminded me of a lost little boy. A lost boy that I wanted to protect. _If you were mine, I'd show you what it's supposed to be like, just like you showed me._

He raised his head to look at me, his face a mix of hope and doubt. "You really care about me?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. _I can't help it. Let me be the one to love you the right way. I already think of you as mine._

He stared into my eyes, his mind probing mine, searching for any possible doubts in my head. When he found none, he whispered, "Say it."

I stared right back, my gaze unwavering. "You're mine."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

I reached out tentatively to draw a finger along Edward's cheekbone. His eyes fluttered shut as I swept my thumb across his soft, yet unyielding lip. My hand came to a rest on his jaw, and I drew him closer, until his lips were pressed to mine. The kiss started out sensual and languid, our mouths molding to each other in a perfect fit. A shock of desire travelled down my spine and permeated my core. It wasn't enough. I had to get closer, to feel his skin against me, to feel his body absorb me for the first time, to hear him scream my name. Hearing my thoughts, Edward turned to me fully, encircling me in his arms, and drew my body flush to his. We both let out a hoarse gasp as fire met ice, and our mouths responded readily. I plunged my tongue into his icy mouth, pushing against his shoulders, seeking his submission. He gave himself over to me, sinking onto his back as I laid on top of him. I felt his erection throb against my own, and we both groaned when I ground our cocks together.

Edward's head fell back with pleasure at the contact and he moaned wantonly. I took the opportunity to attack his neck, alternately sucking and nipping, eliciting soft whimpers from the beautiful man beneath me. His pleasure fueled my own as I worked my way down the length of his neck, my hands ghosting across his chest, feeling every muscle I could reach beneath my fingertips. My descent led me to the slope of his alabaster shoulder where the telltale scar resided. I licked my lips and bit down hard over the scar, claiming him for myself. _MINE._

Edward's cock twitched against my stomach, and he writhed beneath me. "Yes," he moaned. "Yes, Jacob, make me yours!"

I released him from the bite and returned to his mouth, kissing him with all of my pent-up desire and longing, which he returned in full force. I grasped him by the hair and pulled his mouth away from mine, turning my gaze to his blackened, lust-filled eyes. He held my stare, his lips slightly parted, panting in anticipation.

_I'm gonna make you scream._

"Please," he pleaded. That was all I needed to hear. I resumed my descent down his body, teasing him with little flicks of my fiery tongue as I traveled south, making him gasp in surprise and delight. He gripped my shoulders too tightly, his nails leaving small crescents embedded in my skin. I peppered his inner thighs with light kisses, my hands trailing from behind his bent knees to his hips and back again, delighting in the feel of the hair that lightly covered them. I watched his balls tighten as I licked a particularly sensitive spot near the joining of his legs, and he whimpered in frustration. I supposed I tortured him enough. I gave him a small taste of what he wanted, running my lava tongue up the underside of his arctic cock, eliciting a keening cry from my vampire's lips. Swiftly dipping into his slit to have a taste of him, I took him in as far as my throat would allow. He cried out my name to the heavens as I bobbed over him, alternately hollowing my cheeks around his length and sweeping my tongue across his head. His feral bliss was too much for me to take, and I gripped my own straining cock tightly to relieve the building pressure.

Long before he was ready for me to stop, I moved on, retreating from his cock with a loud slurping pop. He whined at the loss of contact, trying to grab at my hair to pull my mouth back. _Tsk tsk tsk. Patience, dear._ He growled at me, but let his arms fall back to the ground. _Turn over._ He eyed me with suspicion, but obeyed, pillowing his head on his arms. I lowered my face back down between his legs and gave his balls a few long laps, sucking each one lovingly into my mouth, earning a long moan of approval that stirred the insistent fire burning in the pit of my belly. My hands caressed his perfect round globes, parting and closing them as I worked up the nerve for what I was about to do.

I stared at his pink pucker, quivering with the anticipation of my next move. Never had I imagined myself doing this—it seemed so dirty and just plain gross. But Edward hadn't used his exit for its intended purpose in almost a century, so I felt better about it. _Don't think, just do it._ I felt Edward tense up at my thoughts. Cautiously, I ran my tongue between the divide of his cheeks and teasingly probed at his entrance. I was surprised to find that his ass tasted no different from his cock. He uttered a guttural moan, shuddering almost convulsively, his hole contracting tightly beneath my fiery, lapping tongue. His reaction was encouraging. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but I set my mind free and let my instincts do the work. My tongue drew itself into a point, pressing firmly against his most private entrance. I wiggled my way in, breaching the tight ring of muscle and tasting the inside of his slick channel. He wailed, using the Lord's name in vain, and pushed back against my face, trying to force my tongue deeper inside. I probed around for his sweet spot, but my tongue wasn't long enough. Edward didn't seem to be disappointed.

"Fuck, Jacob!" he cried, his legs quivering with the obvious restraint he was using not to crush my head between them. The erotic sounds of pleasure coming from him were proving to be my undoing—if I didn't take him now, I'd release on the ground, and I so desperately wanted to feel his tight body engulf my throbbing, dripping cock. "Yes...nggghh...take me now," he moaned, grinding his needy cock into the dirt.

 _My pleasure_. I removed my tongue from his entrance and dragged it up between his cheeks, running all the way up his spine to the base of his neck, his body quaking the whole way. When I reached his neck, I flipped him onto his back and lifted his legs, spreading them wider around my hips. He wrapped them around my waist and raised his hips, rubbing our cocks together. A hiss escaped my lips at the delicious friction and he smirked at the sound. I took a moment to gaze at my vampire, a quivering mess below me, the expression on his face begging me for more. I marveled that I could make this immovable creature turn to putty in my hands.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Edward demanded. I leaned in for a ferocious kiss as I lined my cock up with the tight ass I desired so badly. With a forceful thrust of my tongue, I buried myself within him to the hilt. He broke the kiss, howling in pleasure as he threw his head back with the intrusion, arching his back to take me ever deeper.

I'd never been inside someone before—man or woman. The sensation of his cool, slick inner muscles squeezing tight around my cock was almost too much to bear. I stopped all movement, trying to gain an ounce of control or this would be over before it began. Edward must have heard my thoughts, and he made no move to urge me forward, save for running his hands over the contracting muscles of my back. After a minute though, he became impatient, and pushed his hips against mine, grasping my ass in his firm hands. His channel contracted with his movement and the change of pressure drove me into action.

We set a steady rhythm, hard and fast. Our grunts and cries chased birds from their treetop perches and sent small rodents running for their lives. "Jesus, Edward, you're so fucking tight," I gasped between ragged breaths.

"Unnnngggghh...I feel like you're melting me from the inside," he moaned, thrusting his leaking cock into my abdomen. I changed my angle and knew I'd finally found that sweet spot when Edward raked his nails down my back, causing trails of blood which would heal soon enough. The sound that escaped his throat was inhuman, but it aroused me to the point of no return. I pounded into him ruthlessly, knowing he could take whatever I could give. I wasn't going to last much longer, but I wanted Edward to come with me. I grasped his cock with all of my strength, jerking him in time with my thrusts, taking care to hit that pleasure center with every inward plunge.

Three more thrusts was all it took for us to find our ecstasy simultaneously, screaming each other's names into the night. I felt like the planets collided and exploded into little bits, shooting pieces through the universe. My vision went fuzzy as I felt his sticky release erupt from him, painting my belly and chest. I roared out my own climax when his icy walls constricted around me. My cum exploded from me with a force I didn't know was possible.

I collapsed onto Edward's marble chest, both of us gasping for air, trying to recover our senses. As the waves of pleasure faded, I came to the depressing realization that I would likely never experience this with the beautiful vampire again. His wife would return tomorrow, and things would go back to the way they had been before. My heart sank, and my traitorous eyes began to tear up at the thought of losing this man I had grown to love. Edward cradled my face in his hands, the look in his eyes incomprehensible to me. He placed a chaste, gentle kiss on my lips.

"Jacob," he murmured, my name never sounding so good, "I think we need to talk."


	18. Blood Bound

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 18: Blood Bound**

**Edward POV**

As I spoke those always dreaded words to the young wolf, I knew I should have found a way to phrase it differently. He blinked back tears as his mind was gripped with the fear of what I wanted to talk about.

Rationally, Jacob knew this had to end now that Bella was returning. But he dared to hope that I could choose him instead of her. I wanted him—I did. If I could choose them both, I would. That was impossible; Bella was my wife, the mother of my child, and I had damned her to this eternal life—I could never abandon her. But, deep down inside, I knew I couldn't let Jacob go. He reawakened a part of me that I buried long ago when Carlisle chose Esme over me.

What started out as a kind of education for him, aided by my brothers, had grown into something more for me. Jasper had thought I was toying with him, and maybe I was, at first. Some cruel part of me wanted to get back at him for all of the strife he'd caused Bella and I in the past. To my surprise, my little game backfired on me, and I fell hard for the big-hearted wolf.

A solitary tear escaped and streamed down Jacob's tanned cheek. He brushed it away, turning his face from me, embarrassed. _I don't want this to be over._ His mind cried out to me what he couldn't put into words. I pulled him into my arms and wrapped him tight in my cold embrace, his heat seeping through my marble skin, warming me.

"Neither do I," I murmured into his silky hair.

No, I couldn't give this up. I couldn't live the rest of eternity without his warm touch and even warmer feelings for me.

Wanting to reassure him, I captured his lips with my own and kissed him soundly, pouring all of my longing for him into it, making sure he could feel what I felt. When we broke away for him to catch his breath, I drew him close again, his head resting in the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for an indeterminate amount of time. Dawn would arrive soon—much sooner than I wanted it to. As the sky began to lighten ever so slightly, Jacob's mind mirrored my own desire to never let go.

_I love you._

"As I love you."

He drew back a little to gaze at me in wonder. He didn't expect that I would feel the same way. I gave him my signature crooked smile. The backs of my eyes pricked with phantom tears, and I asked the impossible question. "What will become of us, Jacob Black?" He shook his head, despondent. "You are destined to be with my daughter. We can never be."

He was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking aloud. "Maybe I imprinted on her so that it could be possible for us to be together."

Somewhat incredulous, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "How do you figure that?"

His response was desperately hopeful—grasping at straws. "I am whatever the imprint wants me to be. Maybe she won't want me like that. Maybe she'll just want me to be another uncle, or her best friend."

I nodded, although I wasn't convinced by his argument. How could she resist this beautifully sculpted young wolf when even I couldn't? Jacob seemed to sense my disbelief. He touched two fingers to my chin and tilted my head up to look into his deep brown eyes.

His tone was serious when he spoke. "Edward, I think the only reason I imprinted on Nessie is because it isn't possible to imprint on you." My brow knitted in confusion, my expression urging him to continue. "You're technically dead, and she's alive. But she's a part of you. Staying near her guarantees that I'll always be close to you. Maybe this is fate's way of bringing us together."

A slow smile spread across my face. "Maybe, you're right, Jake." Grabbing him tight and pressing our bodies close, I whispered in his ear, "I hope you're right."

_Edward, I want you to have something...a sort of gift from me._

Easing my grip on his torso to gaze upon him, I found his head was tilted to the side, his neck bared for me. An involuntary shudder shook my body as my mouth flooded with venom at the thought of drinking his blood. Of course I wanted to taste him, but the ramifications were too great.

"Jake," I implored him.

"Please, Edward," he pleaded. "I want a part of me to always be with you, even if we can't be together. You'll have my blood inside you, and I'll carry your mark forever."

I sighed heavily. "As much as I would like to, I can't. What if I can't stop?"

Jacob scooted even closer, pressing his body against mine until his pulsing jugular was only inches from my mouth. _I trust you._

With reluctance, I allowed myself to press my nose to his scorching hot neck and inhaled deeply. The scent and sound of his blood rushing just below the surface of his skin sent a shock to my groin as my mouth filled with venom to the point of overflowing. Gulping it down, I whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to be bound to you forever. I love you." _Show me you love me too._

His easy acceptance of my nature allowed my instincts to take over. My lips drew back over my teeth of their own accord as I bent my head down to the crook of his neck. His back arched from the initial pain of my razor-sharp teeth slicing into his skin, and he uttered a deep, long groan as my tongue wrapped around the artery, my teeth cleanly piercing it.

My eyes rolled back in my skull as the exquisite taste of his rich blood cascaded over my tongue, and the first drops slid down my throat. Bloodlust overcame me, and I sucked on his sustenance like my life depended on it. His delicious blood was fast becoming my sole focus, but his thoughts were still audible to me on the edges on my consciousness. Jacob was consumed with intense feelings of fear mixed with pleasure—his mind worried that I wouldn't stop before I took his life, but his body reacted with excitement, his hips bucking against mine, our rock-hard cocks brushing together, eliciting guttural moans from both of us.

Too soon, his thoughts became murky and incoherent, and his heartbeat started to slow. I had to stop before I killed him. With great effort, I pulled away from his artery, sealing the wound shut with a few gentle licks. Pulling back, I licked the remaining traces of blood from my lips, not wanting any to go to waste. Already his body was healing itself, his plasma and platelets replacing themselves, thanks to his quick healing abilities. The faintest scar remained, only slightly lighter than the rest of his tan skin, easily overlooked by anyone not searching for it. Only we would know it was there for all eternity.

He gazed at me with half-hooded eyes, looking as blissed out as I felt. I saw my face reflected in his mind—my golden eyes having taken on a reddish-brown color. I couldn't have asked for a greater gift than the gift of his life that he entrusted to me. I was proud to be able to reflect it back to him in the hue of my irises. I didn't care what my family might think; I didn't even care what Bella might say.

He was a part of me now, forever.

 


	19. Epilogue

**Hidden Within**

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

Although she was perturbed by the muddy color of Edward's eyes when she returned from her trip, Bella was placated to learn that Jacob had experimented with the other men. She didn't need to know it had only really been Emmett, and Jasper had played along. Alice didn't feel compelled to tell her the truth. Besides, Alice couldn't see around Jacob, so she only knew half-truths anyway.

For their part, Edward and Jacob went back to the way it had been before all of this debauchery—or so it seemed on the surface. But festering beneath the facade of nonchalance and casual conversation, was a flame that burned eternal. They suffered in silence through three months at a time, until, under the guise of a future in-laws bonding hunt, they were alone for one full day and night.

While they waited for their day together to arrive, there were times when their desire would get the better of them, and they would make do with a covert, quick, sloppy encounter. And when the ninetieth day finally arrived, like clockwork, they would hunt for only the briefest period. The rest of the time was spent reveling in the long-awaited worship of each other's eager bodies.

Five years later, Renesmee came of age. She fell hard for Jacob, just as they had feared. Jacob played along. It wasn't too difficult for him, really—she was exquisite, of course. And it was nice to sleep with a woman, even if it was a little tamer than what he'd become used to. The stolen moments around the house with Edward halted altogether; how could they ever explain it to Nessie if she were to find out that her mate was fucking her father? But the quarterly hunt remained, and the secret lovers solidified their bond fully on those excursions.

Edward and Jacob gave in to the desires they kept hidden within.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sordid little tale.
> 
> This was my first fanfic, so I owe tremendous thanks to all of my reviewers over at FFn, as well as the fans who alerted, favorited and lurked. I appreciated it all, and it was so encouraging! Thank you! If you are new to this story here on AO3, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Big thanks also go to my betas, harrytwifan and remylebeauishot, for helping me revise this story after it was completed, so it could be the best it could be. Thank you, ladies!


End file.
